


RH Null

by Sage_Kazankov



Series: RH Null [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Character Turned Into Vampire, Comfort, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, First Love, First Loves, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Bondage, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Slow Build, Snowballing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Voyeurism, broken character, cat play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Kazankov/pseuds/Sage_Kazankov
Summary: Yurio Plisetsky was a three time Junior World Figure Skating Champion until his dedushka, grandfather, passed away landing him with the only retaliative he had a left, an uncle by marriage.With his skating ripped away and an abusive guardian Yurio did the only thing he could to keep himself safe: run away. The only problem was Yurio had no idea of the dangers lurking in the night.





	1. Runnin'

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Yuri On Ice piece where Yurio did skate but that's where the similarities end. Though he still has a love of kittens and Makkachin still misbehaves...
> 
> These are not beta'd. Just read over by me. Interested? Contact me.
> 
> I also keep my blog up to date on everything happening with my fics plus teasers.
> 
> sagekazankov.wordpress.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter is added every Sunday!
> 
> If a new chapter is not available visit my blog to find out why. I also post teasers every Wednesday for that coming Sunday's chapter.
> 
> sagekazankov.wordpress.com

There was always a moment, an instant, a person never wanted to end because that moment brought so much joy and happiness. To lose it would mean a little piece of yourself was left behind in order to recall it with clarity. These moments gave a person hope and joy.

This was not one of those moments for me.

“What the fuck have you been doing all day?” Shattered glass rained against the wall from the cup he threw in his fit of rage. When I was younger I’d flinch but not anymore. What good would it do me? “I take you in after that old fart dies and this is how you repay me?”

My fingers flexed on their own.

“Oh, did that make you angry?” He asked full well knowing the answer.

Any mention of my gone dedushka, grandpa, especially from him set my teeth on edge. My dedushka took me in after my parents died when I was three until he too passed away when I was fifteen. I fell into the grasp of this asshole, an uncle by marriage, when I was thirteen, two years before dedushka passed. He couldn’t take care of me properly anymore. I had argued with him that I didn’t need someone to look after my every need. It was my turn to take care of him but all he did was smile and say, “No, my boy, you must skate for me.”

I shook my head no and grinned with a little cock of my head to the side. My fingers flexed again, threatening to become fists.

Blinding, lightening pain seared across my cheek to settle in my eye socket. My world went sideways and all too soon my head became friends with the tile flooring. “Awh!” More pain, this time in my gut, spread throughout to settle over my kidney.

A table chair went flying in his rage. “When I get back this place better be clean.” He threatened, although he sounded far away with a slight ringing drowning him out.

A door slammed sending another wave through my skull. Darkness pulsed at the edges of my vision dancing ever closer to the center until nothing was left except the empty, cold of the darkness.

How long I laid there, I wasn’t sure, but it was long enough for my arm to go numb and my shoulder to seize under the pressure.

Getting up wasn’t high on my list of to-dos but neither was lying there any longer. Every move aggravated my entire body in some way. Tile floors were never a good place to nap, especially when hurt.

Once up the room tilted a bit forcing me to lean against whatever it was near me. The table, maybe? I didn’t have the mental capacity to know or care. A savage tiger raged inside my skull, scratching everything it could. By the time it was finished I was sure I’d have minced meat for a brain.

Light angered the tiger. Movement did too.

Pain slithered down my neck to curl around my shoulders. I was sure the tiger-snake attacking me was a concussion from the tile. Well, wasn’t that just fucking fantastic?

My room was down the short hall off the living room. I could make it. I could. Maybe… Hopefully. Probably? I had to. If he came back and I was locked in my room he’d leave me alone for the most part.

Each step was like walking on a waterbed with yoga balls floating inside. My head was somersaulting without my body and my stomach was trying to twist itself into a lovely depiction of a pretzel. Not to mention my face was doing its damndest to impress burning man.

The door clicked shut and the lock slid into place, after more attempts than I cared to admit. Leaning against the door, I bit back the need to vomit all over my floor.

Motherfucker. My bed was so far away…

Getting from the door to my bed was an olympic feet with how I felt. If I wasn’t fighting for consciousness I would’ve laughed at myself. I used to be a figure skating champion with three consecutive Junior World Championships under my skates but none of that mattered anymore.

Dedushka supported me in anything I wanted to do. When he got sick he still watched the broadcasted events. Back then he couldn’t hurt me as bad or dedushka would suspect something. Since dedushka passed I hadn’t skated at all… When dedushka left apart of me died but when skating was taken from me the rest of me went as well.

Ever since I had no purpose, nothing to drive me forward…

The mattress sunk under my weight with a squeak. Nothing else registered. No thoughts formed. Only black, cold emptiness.

Darkness had taken over my room, the only source of light came from the sign across the street. How long had I been out? Long enough apparently since the tiger-snake had calmed down, least for now. My eye was swollen shut with most of my body feeling like a giant bruise.

Sitting up was easier than I thought it’d be and so was standing. I went to the door and listened for anything outside. I heard the TV but that was it.

Cracking open the door, I peeked with my one good eye. Harsh light moved every which way from the television. Soft snores echoed throughout the tiny apartment told me he was asleep. If I could make it to the bathroom and back without waking him up that would be the damn cherry atop my already fan-fucking-tastic day.

My door swung open with a tiny squeak. Every muscle tightened, my jaw clenched. I froze. Listening. Did I wake him?

Snores continued to drift from the living room. Thank fuck… I hadn’t.

“Oh, shit…” Everything within me slowed down. If I didn’t know any better I swore my heart actually stopped. Black tendrils whipped at the edges of my vision threatening to swallow me whole.

There at the end of the hall stood the one man I hated more than the bastard who was supposed to take care of me. Jerry was bull of a man with an attitude to match. He licked his lips while his hand massaged his bulging crotch. “Wanna taste, boy?”

Something between a whimper and strangled moan escaped me before I could bite it back down. His face twisted into a smile. Goddamnit, he heard me... “No-” The door slammed shut and the lock clicked into place before I realized what I was doing.

The air was too thick, too hot… I couldn’t breath. Couldn’t see… No… “No…” My knees thudded against the worn carpet of my room as I sank into the depths of my own personal nightmare.

I had walked in after I took a lap around the block for some fresh air. “Aren’t you pretty.” A voice I hadn’t recognized said from the couch.

Stopping short, I blinked at a man I’d never seen before. “Uh…” What was supposed to say to that? “He should be back soon.” Was all I said before I retreated into my room, damnit I wish I had a lock…

Voices, laughing, floated down the hall to me and what sounded like beer bottles slicking open. A breath I hadn’t realized I was holding broke free. I’d be safe for a little while at least. Sighing, I moved further into my room where a pile of laundry sat fresh from the mat I went to this morning.

“Aw!” I jumped as my door swung open. “My new friend here wanted to say hi.” Was all he said before turning to leave. The man from the couch took his place nearly taking up the entire doorway.

“You’re just so pretty.” He moved into my room and shut the door.

I shook my head no. “Stay away from me…”

His smirk churned my stomach. “Feisty. I knew you would be.” He stalked me as if he owned me, as if he knew I wouldn’t run. The thing was I couldn’t run. “On your knees.”

“No- Ahn!” My hand shot up to grip his first in my hair. “Stop.” His grip tightened, forcing me on my tiptoes to keep him from ripping it out at the roots.

“You know,” his other hand wrapped around my throat, “I was going to be nice.” He whispered as his grip tightened over my neck. “Just have you suck me off but now?” Couldn’t breath… “I’m going to fuck you into unconsciousness.” Tears threatened to fall, my chest strained, muscles tense.. I had to breath.

Air. Precious air filled my lungs but something was wrong. Was I flying? A grunt escaped me, the bed squeaked. Black spots danced across my vision. Blinking didn’t cure them. Did I pass out for a second?

Something heavy brought me back to myself. What was that? “What? No- Hmph!” He was atop me, his tongue down my throat. Hands, his hands were everywhere leaving trails of ice behind. “No! Awh! Stop!” I swung out, hitting him square in the temple.

A growl vibrated deep in his chest. “Just so feisty.” He moved and I thought for a split second I could get away. Crushing force gripped my arm and with a yank he had me on my stomach. “I said no, you fucker! Aww!” Fire raced along my shoulder as he wrenched my arm up behind me, pinning me down. Leather, his belt, wrapped around my wrists securing me in place.

“You’ll regret that.” He said before yanking down my pants. The air was too cold for a summer day, all too cold..

“No…”

His body was over mine, his cock rested in the crevice of my ass, moving, touching… “You should’ve been a good boy.”

A whimper escaped me. “Please no… I’ll be good.” I’d suck him off all he wanted if it meant this wouldn’t happen.

His breath tickled along the shell of my ear. “Too late, pretty thing. Open up for me.”

“No! I- Please!” My words grated into a scream. He was splitting me in two…

“Oh, God.” A slamming fist against the door drew out of my haze. Fear froze me in place.

“Come on, pretty thing. Open up for me.” Jerry said threw the door.

No… no… not again. Not anymore. “Go away!”

Jerry chuckled. “Al’ways just so feisty.” I backpedaled until the windowsill jabbed my spine. “Open up for me.” He said again.

Those words. No…

If not for my near panic opening the window and crawling down the fire escape would've been next to impossible. Once on the ground I ran as far and as fast as I could. Everything blurred together. Nothing more complicated than left, right or straight ahead entered my thoughts. I couldn’t think, not now, not ever. I couldn’t… I’d drown.

All too soon burning fire made it impossible to breath, to move. “Aw!” Something gave way under my feet, tripping me up. The cold concrete was gritty, my palms scrapped, nearly torn open as I tried to catch myself. “Goddamnit.” The adrenaline was fading leaving me drained and fully aware of every ache, pain and stupid thing I’d done since climbing out the window. “Shit.” Things began to fade, it was actually kinda cool. I wanted to chase it but that would require I move and I really didn’t want to do that.

A grunt forced itself from my lungs as I fell over. Everything was sideways and fading. Why was that so cool? Was I going nuts? It was long overdue if I was. By my account I should’ve gone insane after my dedushka died and my skating career followed. The abuse, no torture, I’d been threw should’ve broken me ages ago. Perhaps it finally had.

What did I do to deserve this?

Shoes. Shiny black leather shoes became my focus. Least I thought they were shiny, they should be shiny but to me they were a dull, inky black but that couldn’t be right. All leather shoes were shiny.

Cool hands tickled over my face. A small whimper gave away my distress. “Don’t touch me…” The faded edges encroached inward leaving blackness in their wake.

* * *

          


	2. Shady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter is added every Sunday!
> 
> If a new chapter is not available visit my blog to find out why. I also post teasers every Wednesday for that coming Sunday's chapter.
> 
> sagekazankov.wordpress.com

A flash of light pierced the darkness. Another did the same a few moments later. Than another and another.

“Do you think he’ll survive?” Who said that?

“Hm,” a light touch over my cheek tickled, “I certainly hope so.”

No, don’t touch me…

“He is a prize.” The first one said, “and just lying around at that.”

The second chuckled, it was a soft, smooth sound. “Awn.” Pain, slithering pain pricked my body with blunt needles. Another touch to my cheek sent me flinching away. “No.”

“Shhh.” The second soothed.

Light illuminated the car from the outside. Wait, car? When did I get into a car? No, not a car, a limo.

“Rest.” One of them, I wasn’t sure which one, said.

A man with lighter hair was holding me in his arms. The other, darker haired one, sat looking me over as if I were a delicious snack he couldn’t wait to devour. His eyes a blue so dark they seemed to glow narrowed and one corner of his mouth went up in a smirk revealing a fang.

A fang?

I really was losing it. Maybe getting some rest wasn’t such a bad idea? Or maybe it was the worst idea. Either way I didn’t have a say in the matter. Everything was heavy, all too heavy with an overall sense of numbness.

The arms wrapped around me tightened. “Shhh.” A voice soothed again. Fingers combed through my hair and a shiver of pain, past pains from visits with Jerry, tickled my scalp.

“Nn,” my arms weighed down with exhaustion wouldn’t move, my fingers barely twitched, “d-don’t touch... me.”

Soft chuckles from both chased me into the darkness. 

* * *

It was soft. Just so soft… I curled into it with a sigh. Warmth I hadn’t felt in years eased the tension I’d unwillingly held onto. Everything was just so fuzzy, so comfy, so warm like a content cat basking in the sunlight.

A deep breath brought the scents of lavender and lemon but also pain…

Pain.

The beating. Jerry. Running…

“No!” The fuzzy, comfortable fog left in a torrent of panic. My stomach twisted with it. The room faded into focus. It was dark, masculine with heavy woods and deep colors. The bed was large, plush with blankets and pillows. One of those blankets pooled at my waist to reveal my naked torso.

Bruises marked my pale skin. Bite marks, some healing and others fresh, from Jerry peppered my body.

My chest was tight, couldn’t get enough air; needed to breathe...

“Shhh,” a voice soothed, “you mustn’t harm yourself further.”

“Absolutely not,” a second agreed, “that just wouldn’t do, not in the least.” A man emerged from the deep shadows within the room. Even in the darkness his eyes nearly glowed as they raked over my bare skin. He was tall, taller than my own five foot five, with at least five inches on me in height. His hair was black, styled in an undercut. His smirk wasn’t lost to me either.

A deep chuckle came from the depths of the shadows. “Easy JJ, don’t scare the poor boy. That just wouldn’t do.” He emerged to approach the one he called JJ. This one was a two toned blond, also styled in an undercut. He was taller than the first by at least two inches. Both were slender.

JJ smirked and his gaze flicked to the other in some sort of knowing glance with a chuckle. The blond reached out, snaking an arm around JJ’s waist pulling the shorter man to him. A light kiss landed against JJ’s neck.

My insides twisted, my chest seized, panic began to rise. No… A whine escaped me, I couldn’t have stopped if I wanted to as I scooted back. “Ahn…” Stars danced over my vision, temporarily blotting out the two men from my head lightly smacking the headboard. A shot of pain raced to my temple to settle behind my eye.

“Shh, my förplägnad.” The blond was there, so close, I felt his body heat. A ghost of a touch tickled my cheek. Everything within me froze. “I am Christophe Giacometti and this is my partner Jean-Jacques Leroy.” His breath tickled my face. Muscles contracted to near straining. _Please, don’t touch me…_ A soft chuckle sent a shiver down my spine. “Not to worry, förplägnad, we will not harm you.” Christophe’s nose tickled my throat, a deep inhale sent a wave a nausea through my gut. “Stone inte i dag.” The other, JJ, laughed at whatever Christophe had said. “Rest, förplägnad, you must recover.” (1)

His heat vanished leaving me cold, so cold…

Christophe said something else in a language I couldn’t understand to JJ who nodded. “Food will be brought to you.” Christophe said as the two made their way to the door. Both disappeared and the subtle click of the door signaled they had truly left. A barely audible slide of metal told me the door had been locked, trapping me inside.

With a shaky breath, I began to relax. The tension and adrenaline eased away leaving a fog of weakness. I couldn’t rest, had to get away…

Pain slithered around my skull and down my neck. I cringed then settled back down in the bed. There was no way I could get out of here, not now, not like this. I’d rest, eat something and then I could escape.

Yeah, escape was good… Those fuckers weren’t going to touch me. No one would ever touch me again.

* * *

It had been two days since I had woken up to Christophe and JJ watching me. Neither had returned, thank fuck. The only contact I have had was the bellhop-guy who brought me my meals and a doctor-person. The bellhop-guy never spoke, the doctor-person only asked questions but never answered mine. His instructions were curt and his tone clipped when he did bother to say something. At any rate, I’d rather deal with them than Christophe and JJ.

The two days of rest and recovery had done me well. The bruises were healing and Jerry’s bite marks were fading. The swimming, fog sensation clouding my head had mostly gone away and my snark-go-fuck yourself attitude was returning, although I wasn’t sure if that was good or not given my current prisoner situation. Things could’ve been worse, I supposed. Jury was still out on that one.

Least I had things to do in this room. The TV was large but I hadn’t used it much. What snagged my attention was the built in bookshelf. Reading was always a favorite pastime of mine. Most were shocked if they found out since I had the reputation as the Russian Punk in the skating community.

This room also had a comfortable, oversized, plush armchair I liked to curl up in with a blanket and read. Like now. The fireplace was crackling giving out a warmth and sense of nostalgia.

Dedushka had loved a good stoked fire in the colder months. I remember him hauling in the wood he had chopped the previous autumn with a small curse he never thought I heard. He’d drop it with a grunt then stretch his back. “Yurochka! You cannot help a poor old man?” He’d pretend to be angry. He’d spin around, hands on his hips. “Come, help an ailing old fool!” His face would be that of hardened Russian until he gave a small wink.

“Fuck this.” The book in my hand went sailing to the coffee table as I stood up. Thinking about dedushka now wouldn’t help me. It never did, all thinking of him did was send me into a pit of loss and despair.

Instead I headed for the bathroom to take a shower, the first one since I’d been here. Even I had to admit I stunk and that said something when you could smell yourself like week old kitchen trash.

A warm shower was exactly what I needed to loosen my body and clear my head. I couldn’t remember the last time I could relax and simply enjoy the warm water without fear of being attacked or assaulted. Being here wasn’t so bad, I guessed. It was the most peace I had known in a really long time.

Once in the bathroom I stripped and stepped into the shower, pointedly ignoring my reflection in the mirrors as a past. I couldn’t look at myself, not yet.

“Mmmm.” The water came out hot, pouring over my back. It felt so good I could’ve purred if I was so inclined.

My shower took longer than necessary but I didn’t give a fuck because it felt so damn good. Once out, I wrapped a towel around my slim waist and once again ignored my reflection in the many mirrors of this bathroom on the way to the bedroom.

The closet and drawer set somehow had clothes that fit me. I figured that out yesterday and truth be told, it creeped me the fuck out. What’d they do, take a tape measure to me when I was out? Well, now that I thought of it that didn’t seem too far fetched.

“You’re healing well.”

My hand froze, hovering over the handle to the drawer.

“So well.” Christophe agreed. A warmth at my back sent a chill down my spine. He sniffed my neck with a chuckle. “You smell so divine.”

“Not now, Christophe. Patience.” JJ said but his voice was too close, all to close from before.

Christophe chuckled then stepped back. “Such a stickler.”

“You have clothes laid out for you on the bed. You will wear them and you will be dinner tonight. Do you understand?”

“Ahn-hmph.” JJ’s hand gripped over my jaw. He yanked, forcing eye contact. His hand covered my mouth in a makeshift gag.

“And,” he said while encroaching all too close, “you will behave yourself. If you do not all of this goes away.” His threat nearly shuttered my heart to a stop. I nodded, unable to speak. JJ’s eyes squinted with a smile. “Good, Pet.” He withdrew his hand and patted my cheek.

“Nn.” I flinched, fearing a blow but none came. He merely scoffed and the two left the room without another word.

I stood, frozen. The towel around my hips slipped, scraping against my sensitive skin. I hadn’t noticed them at all…

* * *

Seven o’clock came and the bellhop-guy appeared as usual except this time he had no food tray for me. “Follow me.” Were the first words he ever said to me.

I got up, the tuxedo provided fit like a well tailored glove, and did as I was told. Who knew? If this dinner went well maybe they’d let me stay as I have been: alone with an occasional appearance.

The hall my room was off of stood long and foreboding until we reached a grand spiraling staircase with an extravagant chandelier in the center. He led me down into a grand fourier and off into another room. Inside were a handful of formally dressed people.

All eyes turned to me and I came up short. JJ and Christophe approached with a smile. “Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we have a delectable treat,” JJ indicated me with a flourish of his arm. Whatever he said next I didn’t catch. What did he mean?

A man approached from the small group with a smirk. “May I be the first?”

Christophe tsked. “I don’t mind. Darling?” He turned to JJ with a smile.

JJ smirked. “Perhaps a small taste wouldn’t hurt. I’m sure the Prince would understand.”

Prince? What Prince?

“Excellent.” The man said as he came closer.

He was getting too close…

The man reached for me, gentle tilting my head to expose my throat.

No…

“Back the fuck off!” I shoved him with everything I had. Panic set my muscles into stone and the urge to run away was strong. “Awn!”

“You little shit.” JJ spat in my face. His grip in my hair brought tears to my eyes. “I told you to behave.”

“No…” I begged. “Please, no- Aw!” JJ used his grip to slam me against the wall.

“Do as you please, but you cannot kill him.” He said before he was replaced by the man I had shoved away.

The man’s smile revealed sharp fangs. His eyes glowed with the essence of evil. “Reasonable.” His gentleness from before was gone. Instead, a vice like grip prevented my head from moving. He leaned in and sniffed me. “So divine.”

“Aww!” Slicing pain radiated from my neck down into my shoulder. “Get off me!” Another shove only increased the searing agony as his bite tugged my flesh.

A hand smoothed down my chest and torso to cup over my flaccid dick. “No!” His hand moved over me sending nausea crashing against my stomach. “Please….” A whimper escaped me and tears threatened to fall. I couldn’t do this again… Not after Jerry for so many years… No, this was too much…

“Let him go. Now.”

A voice I’d never heard before gave the order and my attacker listened. He backed off immediately with a bow. “Of course, My Lord. Apologies.”

Blood pumped from the wound in my neck with every heartbeat, I reached up to cover the wound as best I could with my hand. Blood seeped through my fingers to stain the white tuxedo shirt. Would they be mad at me for that? It wasn’t my fault.

A couple stood in the entryway. One had styled white hair and the other black styled back away from his face. White Hair guy looked angry.

Black Hair stepped forward and before I could blink he was was in front of me. “No…” He reached for me. “Please, I’ll behave. I promise!” Tears fell, I couldn’t help it.

The Black Haired guy gave me a look of such sympathy I nearly drowned. He guided my hand away from the wound. His gentle face tightened in anger before he leaned in. His mouth covered the wound and a tongue licked over my torn throat.

A wave of disgust and panic kept me in place until he stepped away.

Reaching up, I fully expected to find a gushing mess but instead I felt the smoothness that was my neck before this started. I took a shaky breath and looked at him.

This guy had a gentle face and soft inviting smile despite the lipstick of blood, my blood. His styled hair complimented his face, unlike my long mess that covered half of mine 99% of the time.

The White Haired man stepped forward. “Christophe, JJ, a word. Now.” He said in my native Russian. “Yuuri?” The Black Haired man, Yuuri, nodded. He turned and walked off fulling expecting the other two follow, which they did and disappeared into another room behind a closed door.

Our gazes connected and Yuuri smiled so softly, gently, I felt a little better. A tongue slipped out to lick my blood away. He held out a hand to me, silently offering. My fingers twitched to take his hand but I knew better. He would hurt me too.

Yuuri withdrew his hand, his expression hurt, but all he did was smile. “Come.” He said and walked away leaving me in the room with the weird people. I didn’t think so.

I followed him seeing as I didn’t have much of an option. He went up the stairs with me a goodly distance behind. By the time I’d reached the top I was panting and seeing black spots. “You’ve lost too much. Here.” His arm snaked under my shoulder for support.

“Don’t touch me!” With a jolt I broke free. The spots danced and my head felt light as a cotton candy stick. My feet wouldn’t listen right. I tripped over myself with the floor approaching all too fast. The jolt sent numbing pain through my shoulder as I landed with a thunk. Groaning, I rolled onto my back.

Yuuri appeared at my side. “Are you okay?” Genuine concern showed in his face.

“Just great.” Searing pain settled over my shoulder but I wasn’t about to tell him.

He gave me a small smile for that. “Listen. I just want to help you walk so this doesn’t happen again, okay? I promise I won’t try anything else.” Even though he was smiling there was a deep sadness within him that had nothing to do with me.

If I had learned anything since my dedushka had gotten sick and my time with that bastard was when someone was telling the truth. Yuuri was.

“Do you promise?”

He nodded, a piece of hair fell over his eye, and he held out a hand. This time I took it and he helped me up. Yuuri did exactly as promised and only helped me down the hall. He escorted me back to the room I had been in. He made sure I was safely sitting before shutting the door effectively cutting off the rest of the house.

I cradled my arm to myself and looked everywhere but at him even though I kept an eye on him in my peripheral. “Why are you…?”

Yuuri didn’t say anything. Instead he went to the drawer set and pulled out some comfortable clothes. “You have blood all over you. I thought you’d like to change.” He smiled again and that deep sadness appeared through the cracks. “I will wait wherever you would like me to while you do.” He placed the clothes next to me and stepped back, waiting.

“Uh… Outside?”

Yuuri nodded then walked towards the door. “Simply call. I’ll hear you.” With that he disappeared into the hall leaving me alone.

I took a deep breath. The scent of copper clogged my senses making me gag. I stripped the coat and shirt as fast as I could with my shoulder. The soaked red front made want to vomit. No wonder I was fucking light headed. More blood clung to my skin making it crawl. I used the tuxedo shirt to wipe it off as best I could before carefully putting on the tshirt Yuuri had gotten me. The pants and shoes went much easier.

I sat, unsure of what to do. So far Yuuri had kept his word and his sadness almost made me feel bad for him. Afterall, he did do some weird thing to ensure I didn’t bleed to death.

“I’m done.” I said to the room. The door opened and Yuuri stepped inside along with the White Haired man he arrived with.

The man strode to me as if he owned the place and bowed at the waist. “I am Vikor Nikiforov, Prince of the Vampires, and I offer my most sincere apologies on behalf of my kind. I have arranged for you to be released into our custody.” He stood up to his full height of about five foot eleven. “We leave immediately.” His Russian accent reminded me of home…

I looked to Yuuri. He nodded and held out a hand to me again. I took it and he gripped me with a gentle-firmness that brought reassurance. “We will protect you.” He said with such conviction I almost believed him.

* * *

         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) förplägnad | Swedish for provisioning, food, treat  
> (1) stone inte i dag | Swedish for “least not today”


	3. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter is added every Sunday!
> 
> If a new chapter is not available visit my blog to find out why. I also post teasers every Wednesday for that coming Sunday's chapter.
> 
> sagekazankov.wordpress.com

“Come.” Viktor said as he strode from the room, stomping over the bloody clothes from before.

I stared at his retreating back until Yuuri gave my hand a gentle squeeze. “We will protect you.” He said again. His gentle smile didn’t hide the pain he felt, not from me. A shiver wracked my body. “I promise.” This was firmer, more sure, full of confidence I once had. Brown eyes bore into my very soul leaving me feeling exposed.

I didn’t like it. “Fuck your promises.” Yanking my hand away, I inwardly panicked. Why did I have to say that? Why the hell couldn’t I just keep my damn mouth shut for once in my fucking life? These guys had saved me, sort of, right?

Yuuri went to one knee. His hand raised and a flash of previous blows had me flinching away with a small cry. “I’m sorry! I’ll be good! Please, don’t- Nhn-” His hand rested against my cheek rendering me frozen in place. Every muscle tightened to the point of shaking.

“That man is the Prince of all Vampires. The only one who’s word supersedes his is his father. Do you understand?” I nodded even though I didn’t. “He will protect you and so will I. You do not deserve this.” Yuuri looked me in the eye while his voice held conviction.

“He tells the truth.” Viktor said from the doorway. “I will not allow anymore harm to come to you.” He said while waving his hand with a smile. “Besides, Yuuri would kick my ass if I did.” He laughed and rubbed the back of his head. “Yuuri has much power of me.” His voice held my native Russian accent, Maybe that was giving me a false sense of security?

With a shaky breath, I nodded. “Okay.” Yuuri smiled, this one was real, as he stood and held out his hand for the third time tonight. I took it without a word.

The two led me down the hall and down the staircase to a tall set of glass and iron double doors. The party goers watched from the shadows as Christophe and JJ approached. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and I backed up, hiding behind Yuuri.

“Please accept our sincerest apologies.” JJ said as they both bowed to Viktor.

The Prince scoffed. “I care not for you platitudes.” With that he turned and two servants I hadn’t noticed opened the doors for him. Yuuri stepped forward, pulling me with him, out into the night air where a limo was waiting, door open, for us with a driver in a nice suite. He had brown eyes and his hair was styled in an undercut. He wasn’t that much taller than me, maybe in inch, but this man had a dangerous sense about him with golden tan skin.

Yuuri stopped, putting himself between me and the driver then motioning for me to climb inside. I swallowed then shivered and climbed in. Viktor sat against the other door. He smiled at me, it was kind, and his eyes squinted in mirth. I ignored him, opting to climb further inside, away from both of them.

Once Yuuri settled in and the door closed they seemed to take my silent hint. As the limo drove off both were chatting in a language I didn’t understand, Japanese maybe? Whatever they spoke of it had Viktor smiling and Yuuri explaining with wild hand gestures.

Viktor said something, whatever it was must’ve been embarrassing because Yuuri blushed a deep red. He turned bashful and huffed with a pout. More words I didn’t understand and Yuuri sighed with a dramatic flare any high school teacher would’ve been proud of. He huffed, arms crossed, and leaned far away from the smiling Viktor.

Viktor reached over, giving the other a small pinch. “Ow!” Yuuri exclaimed with a squeak of surprise. The two continued like this for what seemed forever but at the same time over all too soon as the limo came to a slow halt.

The door opened and for the first time since being in the limo Yuuri looked at me. His smile was genuine as he stepped out. Viktor’s expression was thoughtful as he gazed at me. “I will not touch you.” He gestured to the open door. “Would you like to go first or me?” His smile was soft.

“You.”

He nodded then scooted over the bench seat and stepped out. He spoke to the driver in hushed tones and the two walked away leaving Yuuri by the door. “Are you coming?” He asked from outside. “You could stay here if you want but I don’t know how comfortable that’d be.”

I sat and watched Viktor and the driver threw the heavily tinted windows. They were barely shadows in the ink night but I could tell they were watching, waiting to see what I’d do. Yuuri’s offer to stay in the car was tempting, honestly it seemed safest but so far neither had broken what they said and neither had tried to touch me except to help me. In fact, Viktor hadn't touched me at all.

With a heavy sigh I moved along the seating to the door where Yuuri waited. His hand was there ready to help me. Again I took it and he led me to where Viktor stood. The driver past all too close for comfort. I stepped aside nearly twisting Yuuri around. “Otabek won’t hurt you.” Yuuri told me. “No one here will. I promise.” My expression must’ve given me away because he chuckled and shook his head. “I know, I know. Fuck my promises.”

He continued on up a stone path practically dragging me behind. Viktor laughed at us as we went by but didn’t follow, least not closely and for that I was grateful.

The trees around the path were large and several lanterns hung from their branches to light our way. Large rocks covered in moss held carvings that looked pretty damn old. Eventually we came to a large old Russian stone farm house in the middle of what seemed nowhere. Ivy vines climbed the sides and smoke flowed from a large chimney into the night sky. It looked like a storybook dream.

Yuuri squeezed my hand as we approached the grand porch. The door swung open and a large, chocolate poodle came bounding out with a substantial woof. “Makkachin! Hey boy!” Yuuri exclaimed. The big dog reared up, giving Yuuri kisses before bounding off toward Viktor.

“Moy mal'chik!” Viktor squatted down and the big dog came bounding over, knocking the man down. “Did you miss me?” He asked the dog as he hugged the mongrel close. (1)

“You’re back! So soon? And who is this?” A young man, not too much older looking than me, came from within the house. His smile was infectious and his bangs nearly covered his eyes. “New friends are always so much fun!”

Yuuri’s face softened in the presence of this young man. “Phichit.”

Phichit, or so Yuuri called him, nearly pranced down the steps like a well bred show horse. His arms wide as he pulled Yuuri in for a tight hug. “I thought you guys were going to be gone a few more days?” He said into Yuuri’s hair who tried his best to hug the affectionate Phichit with only one arm. “Oh!” Phichit pushed Yuuri away with a small shove. “It must be your fault.” He said to me with a smile. “Hi! I’m Phichit Chulanont. Welcome!” He took a step forward, arms extended.

Too close…

No…

It wasn't Phichit coming toward me, no, it was Jerry. His beefy arms out wide preventing me from escaping.. Corning me… They wrapped around me like thick coiling snakes to carry me off. “No.. Please!” Jerry would laugh, his thick tongue licking my throat, “Be good and open for me.”

Bile rose in my throat. “No! Stay away! Don’t touch me!” Yuuri’s hand felt like a combination of stabbing ice and burning fire in mine. I tried shaking him off but he wouldn’t let go.

I had to get away… had to get free… Not again. Never again…

Couldn’t breathe… couldn’t see…

Panic took everything away from me leaving a wake of emotional destruction in its path. Why did this have to happen to me? What I had done that was so bad that I deserved this? I was just a kid when it all started… No child should have to… endure. I prayed I’d never wake up every time I went to sleep or that somehow I’d forget everything…

My head swam with the throbbing pain of a headache. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” I heard Phichit say. He sounded truly upset that he caused this. “No, it is my fault.” Viktor replied, “I should have called ahead.”

“Hey?”

“Yuuri?”

“Yeah, it’s me.”

Forcing my gaze up, I found Yuuri kneeling before me, our hands still entwined. My grip was so tight my hand was cramping up but he seemed unphased. He was simply looking at me. The light of the moon played over his features and smooth porcelain skin. I wanted to ask for a bed to lay down in peace but I couldn’t bring myself to say the words.

“Let’s get you inside. I’m going to stand up now, okay?” I nodded. “I’m not going to hurt you.” He stood, slowly, making sure not to hover over me. Using our joined hands, he hauled me up with strength he didn’t look capable of.

Movement fluttered in my peripheral. I side stepped trying to put Yuuri between me and whatever moved. “Is everything alright?” Viktor asked from the porch. Phichit and the dog were nowhere insight. “I must apologize. I knew of Phichit’s over friendly nature and I neglected to call and inform him to keep to himself.” Viktor’s smile eased the tension I was holding onto.

Yuuri tugged my hand, guiding me forward towards the door and Viktor. The other went inside with us following. I was led up the wooden stairs near the door while Viktor closed it then followed. While the last house I was in was grand it was also cold and impersonal. This one spoke of a true home. The stairs opened up to a cozy living room. Pictures of Viktor and Yuuri decorated everywhere. Dog toys scattered the floor and a large bed took up the corner where the walls were painted to look like grass. “Upstairs is our personal space.” Viktor explained. “Only Phichit and Otabek and now you!” Viktor explained with a flourish of his arm to the couch area. “May enter here. And this,” he walked over to a second, smaller set of stairs around a corner, “this way,” he motioned upstairs, “are the bedrooms. Yours is near ours but,” he spoke with a finger in the air as if teaching a class, “we will not enter under any circumstance, unless you know, we're invited or you’re dying or something like this.”

“Uh..” I blinked a few times unsure of what to say.

“Phichit and Otabek’s rooms are downstairs so you needn't’ worry about them. I have already instructed them to announce themselves so you may know they’re coming. Let me see? What else?” He placed his hand to his chin as if in thought. “Aw! What would you like to eat, hm? Phichit can make just about anything.”

“Except katsudon.” Yuuri muttered with a pout.

Viktor blinked. “Aw, yes he is not so good at this one. If katsudon is what you wish than Yuuri will make it. I would but I cannot cook to save my life.” Viktor looked slightly embarrassed by this.

“Um,” I shifted my weight, what if they thought I was being picky? “Anything vegetarian is fine.”

“You don’t eat meat?” Viktor asked with too much interest.

His bright blue eyes almost glowed and his expression firmed up. “I do… I just rather not. It, um, goes through better. Without meat.” I clarified as I backed up a step.

Yuuri stepped between us as if sensing my unease. “Borscht? Is that okay?”

The mention of the delicious beetroot soup had my stomach growling. “Yeah, can  I….?” I let my question trail off.

Yuuri smiled, the sadness was back, and led me away up the stairs, Viktor, thankfully, gave us space. The stairs opened up to a third floor landing with a library overlooking a spectacular view of the forest. A fire burned in the stone hearth making the worn leather furnishings all the more inviting. A sizable rug took up most of the floor and built in shelves dominated almost all of the wall space from floor to ceiling. Two doors were on the other side of the room.

Yuuri led me to one. He opened it but didn’t go inside. “This is your room. That one,” he pointed to the other door, “is mine and Viktor’s. If you make a list of stuff you need, things you like we’ll be sure to get it for you.” He leaned against the door frame, our intertwined hands dangling between us. “What’s your name?”

“Yuri.”

“That’s not confusing.” He said with a sad smile. “Well, Yurio, I’ll leave you to rest, unless you want me to stay?”

I blinked. Several times. “Yurio?”

“Trust me. You don’t want Viktor yelling for Yuri and both of us are confused. He’d tease us to no end.”

“He’s weird.” I said before I could stop myself. Shit. Would he be upset at me?

Yuuri laughed. “You have no idea.” He pushed off the frame and made to leave but my grip hadn’t loosened over his hand. “I’ll bring up your food myself and knock, okay?”

Nodding, I finally let go. I felt lost, unanchored without him and I didn’t understand why.

“You’re safe. No one will harm you. You can go wherever you wish. Though I caution about going far into the forest, there’s bears and wolves here.”

“I can leave?”

The moment I asked I wished I hadn’t. Yuuri looked hurt and this time it was my fault. “If you want. Simply tell Otabek where you’d like to go and he will take you.”

I couldn’t look at him not with that look on his face that was all my fault. “Thanks.” With that I went into my room and shut the door then locked it.

How did I always manage to fuck things up? It wasn’t like I wanted to leave, fucking-a I had no where to go in the first place. So far these two had been nothing but kind and understanding where I was concerned. It seemed for once in my life I had caught a break and I was fucking things over.

“Damnit.” My nails dug into my palm. “Damnit.” The door thudded under my fist. “Damnit.”

I wanted to go to him… to them.. But at the same time I wanted to run and hide.

With a deep breath I decided to stop thinking. Instead I turned around to take in my new room. It was large, spacious enough for a sitting area between the burning fireplace and the foot of the bed. The bed itself wasn’t anything grand which suited me just fine. Maybe a queen size in a simple wood frame. What grabbed my attention was the window seat. It bowed out over the landscape, each window pane was large and the cushioned seating looked comfortable with more pillows than I cared to count at the moment. A small writing desk sat in the corner next to the bed and a sizable TV hung above the fireplace mantel. A small bookshelf was built into the wall next to the roaring fire.

All in all this room was better than anything I’d had since my dedushka had fallen ill.

Curiosity of what books were in the large library perked my interest. Yuuri did say I could go wherever I wanted.

With the door unlocked I opened it and tiptoed across the landing to the books. So many books… I could spend months here reading everything, if not years. Old worn leather spines spoke of use but also care. A few I spotted were in Russian. Fuck, I hadn’t read a book in Russian in a long time.

Voices carried from down stairs interrupting my browsing. I froze then realized the voices weren’t coming towards me.

Swallowing, I made my way down as quietly as I could.

“He seems to like you at least.” Viktor sounded annoyed.

A sigh from Yuuri I almost missed. “He’s been through a lot, watashi no ai.” (2)

“I know this. It is very apparent.”

“We need to be patient.”

Silence lingered between them and I wondered if I’d been caught.

“Do you think he needs to talk to someone? We have never taken in someone as,” Viktor paused as if searching for the right word, “broken? Damaged? These are not right words.”

“Phichit was abused.”

“Aw, yes my knyaz’, but not like this.” I moved closer, my back to the wall. Rustling that sounded like settling into the sofa was all too loud. “No one except for you can be near him. Though he does have good taste in men.”

“Stop.” A light flop sounded like Yuuri had smacked him. “I can ask him.” His tone turned somber all too quickly.

“This is best.” Viktor said.

I waited for Yuuri to reply but none came. Instead I heard strange sounds, ones I couldn’t place. Daring to peek, I took a deep breath.

Everything within me slowed to a complete halt. I was frozen but this was different than anything I had ever felt.

There on the couch sat Viktor with Yuuri straddling his lap. The two were locked in a passionate kiss, Yuuri’s hips moved and Viktor groaned. Viktor’s hands slid over Yuuri’s thighs to his ass, squeezing and kneading, encouraging Yuuri’s movements. Yuuri’s hands on Viktor’s neck moved up into his hair, gripping, pulling… “Touch me.” Yuuri’s words should’ve been an order but they sounded like a plea.

A primal growl came from Viktor. His hands moved from Yuuri’s ass to his front. Yuuri for his part leaned back to give Viktor room. Both watched, flushed, as Viktor worked at both of their pants. “Oh, god.” Yuuri groaned and his hips surged forward into Viktor’s touch. “Viktor…” The way he said the other’s name sounded so full of love and passion.

Yuuri started moving again and both groaned their appreciation. One of Viktor’s hands stayed between them, it moved up and down, jacking them both off as Yuuri helped. His other encircled Yuuri’s neck, dragging him in for another kiss.

Heavy pants and whispered endearments past between them. One of Yuuri’s hands moved from Viktor’s hair to grip the back of the sofa. It looked like he was using that as leverage to thrust even faster.

All too soon Viktor’s head leaned back and long, throaty moan filled the living space with Yuuri not far behind. The two sat panting until Viktor finally moved by kissing Yuuri’s neck.

With a sigh Yuuri perked up and the two shared another kiss. “I love you.” Yuuri said.

Viktor only stared at him as if taking in every inch of Yuuri’s expression. A hand cupped Yuuri’s cheek and his thumb past over Yuuri’s lips. “I love you.”

Swallowing, I tore my gaze away and made my way back upstairs and into my room. I managed to make it to the bed before collapsing. Was that love? Was that how it was supposed to be? What did it feel like to want to be touched? How did it feel to be that comfortable with someone? Was there really no pain in true love making? No internal hatred? What was it like to kiss someone? To love...?

I could never do that… I was broken. Damaged. I had no hope of ever being normal again…

Tears fell before I realized what was happening. My chest hurt, constricted with self-loathing and disappointment. I could never be like them...

* * *

         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Moy mal'chik | Russian for “My boy”  
> (2) Watashi no ai | Japanese for “my love”  
> (3) Knyaz’ | Russian for “prince”


	4. His One and Only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter is added every Sunday!
> 
> If a new chapter is not available visit my blog to find out why. I also post teasers every Wednesday for that coming Sunday's chapter.
> 
> sagekazankov.wordpress.com

Someone was talking to me but who? They were too far to hear clearly. So far away…

The fog around my brain ebbed away leaving confusion and slight panic. Where was I? Who was talking? What did they want? Was I dreaming? What was happening?

“Yurio?”

“Mmm.” Moving wasn’t easy. Why…? Blood, so much blood. Vampires. “Yuuri?” He’d help me… “Viktor?” So would he… Where were they? They promised… I should’ve known they would become tired of me, irritated. I was too broken for anyone, even myself… Maybe I wouldn’t wake up?

“Yurio? Come on, ai. Wake up.”

Why couldn’t I just die? It’d be so much easier to die…

“Please, wake up. Come on. Look at me, please…”

That voice sounded so sad but why? What did a voice care about me? It was probably just the part of myself clinging to the pathetic, pain filled life I had. Although why any part of me would want to stay was beyond my understanding.

I had nothing left…

“Yuri! Wake. Up, Open your eyes.” Pain. Stinging pain radiated out penetrating the fog bogging me down. “Please!”

“Nnn…” Everything was too heavy but that voice wouldn’t leave me alone. With a deep breath, I tried my damndest to do as the voice asked. Blurry light chased the misty fog away leaving a dark haired man staring at me.

“There those pretty blue-greens are.” He was smiling and it made him look young even though I was sure he was older than me.

Blinking, I tried to process that I wasn’t in fact dreaming or dying. “Yuuri?”

“I brought you your soup.”

“My what?”

He nodded to the nightstand. “Your borscht.”

It took a minute to register what he was talking about. Viktor asking me what I wanted to eat seemed like days ago then them together… “What’s it like?” Yuuri frowned at my question. “To want to be touched.” I clarified. “What’s it like?”

Understanding dawned. He stared at me for a moment as if gauging how to answer. His hand appeared at the edge of the bed but it didn’t move any closer. “You saw us?” I nodded not trusting my voice. “Can I touch you?”

My gaze swung from his face to his hand. Where would he touch me? I nodded again wanting to know.

His hand moved across the bed deliberately slow until his fingertips grazed my chin. It tickled but not in a bad way. His entire palm rested against my cheek and for the first time in a long time I wasn’t completely terrified. I did still want to-

“You do want contact, Yurio, but not necessarily the kind you saw.” He shifted a little while taking a deeper breath. “Eventually you won’t want to run and hide.”

“How did you know?”

He smiled but it was sad like before. “Even vampires can be abused, Yurio.” His answer wasn’t what I was expecting at all. “Come. You need to eat something to get your strength back.”

Yuuri helped me up and over to the sitting area where he brought my borscht to me. Once settled in I only stared at the steaming bowl. Yuuri kneeled but didn’t touch me. “What’s wrong?”

“Stay?”

This smile was happier than the one before. “Of course.”

“And Viktor? He’s odd but I like him.”

“Sure. Let me get him, okay?”

I nodded and Yuuri got up then left me alone. As soon as he was gone complete emptiness overtook my sense of self, I’d been alone ever since my dedushka had fallen sick and I didn’t want to be alone anymore…

“We’re here!” Viktor entered with a flourish of his house robe, the empty pit of loneliness from Yuuri’s absence gradually began to fade. “I have some business to attend but I can be doing this from here. Although, I must warn, I do tend to curse.” He plopped on the sofa opposite of me, his fluffy bunny slippers with ears danced as his feet jiggled. “Yuurriii! Have you been seeing my style? I know not where I always put this thing.” He twirled his tablet this way and that looking for something.

Yuuri came in with a chuckle and a book in his hand. He sat in a chair next to but facing me. His gaze found mine and he winked. “Do you want to tell him or should I?”

“Huh?”

Yuuri tapped his ear than pointed to Viktor who was still looking for something in his robe. “Ohh. Your stylus is behind your ear.” I said in Russian.

This earned me Viktor’s complete attention. “You speak Russian?” He asked in our native tongue.

“I was born and raised in Moscow before I was shipped here. Russia is my home.” The corners of my mouth twitched with a smirk at Viktor’s obvious surprise. “Yuuri knew this.”

“Hm?” He looked up from the page he was reading. “Oh, yes.”

“How do you been knowing this?” Viktor retrieved the stylus from behind his ear with a twirl of his fingers.

Yuuri shrugged. “He smells and tastes of your home.”

“Aw, I have not been this close.” He sounded… Upset by that? I don’t know. “It must be faint then, the scent.”

Yuuri nodded while turning a page. “Very.” Was all Yuuri said before returning his full attention on whatever he was reading.

Viktor pouted but focused on his work leaving me to eat my meal. Silence settled between the three of us. The only sounds were the crackling fireplace, Yuuri turning the page, an occasional curse from Viktor and the splash of my soup.

Makkachin wandered in with a lazy yawn, He sniffed Yuuri who petted the mongrel until he meandered over to Viktor to inspect the tablet in his hands. The Prince smiled and scratched the beast behind his ears. The dog leaned in with a twitch of his back leg. When Viktor stopped the animal yawned again and his gaze landed on me. He sniffed the air then came right to me and laid at the foot of my chair with a heavy sigh.

This peace, dare I call it normalcy, was nice. Just sitting together with no expectations wasn’t something I was used to but damnit I could be. It felt good, nice even, to have people around who didn’t want anything from me. They understood how broken I was.

“B`lyad'!” (1)

Yuuri chuckled. His elbow rested on the arm of the chair and his hand cradled his chin. His gaze swept to Viktor who was nibbling at the end of his stylus. “Guess?” He said with a tilt of his head.

“Aw, 14? Yurio?”

I hurried to swallow my mouthful. “Huh? What?”

“How many times has Viktor cursed since we sat down?” Yuuri explained.

“Who the fuck knows?” My chest tightened and my hand faltered nearly dropping my spoon. They wouldn’t hurt me… Right?

Viktor busted out laughing while Yuuri huffed his annoyance at us both. “The mouths on both of you.” His gaze moved between the two of us. “Such dirty, foul mouthed Russians. We could never enter a church or holy place. You two would burst into flames.”

“Oh, my knyaz’, we proposed in a church.”

“Yeah, that was before I realized how bad your language was.” Yuuri teased.

Viktor scoffed, his hand to his chest in a dramatic flare any opera singer would’ve been envious of. “My love, you wound me! Besides, you’d ignite with us both.” He winked at me with a smile.

Yuuri took a deep breath and closed his book. “I’m going to regret this but why?”

As if to solidify Yuuri’s statement Viktor’s smile turned from playful to downright mischievous. “Because you are the kinkyest person I have ever met in all of my days and those days are many.”

A bright red scarlet bloomed over Yuuri’s cheeks but he didn’t move. “Are you complaining?”

“My Yuuri I would never.”

“Then,” Yuuri placed his book on the coffee table and stood with a stretch, “you are just as guilty as me which means you would burn with twice the heat.”

Viktor sat in absolute stunned silence, blinking at Yuuri, for a solid ten seconds before he lost it in a fit of laughter. His fuzzy bunny eared slippers were dancing again as he kicked his feet. A chuckle vibrated within my own chest.

Yuuri looked at me and our gazes connected. Chocolate brown bore into my very being as if he knew that was the first time I had laughed because of someone else in years. “Do you want more?”

“Huh?” More laughs? Absolutely.

“More borscht?”

I blinked. “Oh!” I hadn’t realized I’d eaten it all. “No, I’m okay.”

“Are you sure? It’s no problem.”

Shaking my head no, I placed the spoon in the empty bowl. Yuuri stepped forward to take the tray away. I watched his hands like a beaten dog but I didn’t flinch or move away. He won’t hurt me.

Yuuri excused himself, the dog following, to take my dishes away leaving me, for the first time, alone with Viktor. The man let out a deeper breath and tossed the tablet onto the coffee table. “You’re comfortable with him?” He asked in Russian, as if he knew speaking in my native tongue would help keep me centered.

“He’s… calming.”

“Calming? How so?”

“Damnit, you would ask me that.” Slight panic tried to claw its up from the pit of my stomach but I beat it down. Viktor won’t hurt me. “I don’t know? He just is.”

“You want to be near him.” It wasn’t a question.

“I- That is-”

“It’s okay.” Viktor soothed. “Did you know every vampire can live off of blood but each has a special food source out there just for them? This blood, above all else, is the most nourishing.” I shook my head no. Viktor settled more into the couch as if giving me a sign he had no intentions of moving. “Yuuri is that source for me but I am not for him. This is not normal amongst our kind. Yuuri is…” Viktor trailed off in thought, “special.” His gaze when he looked at me was so soft I thought he’d break. “You, Yurio are that source for him. He knew it the moment he saw you, also not normal for us.” Viktor began to twist a simple golden ring. “This is not why I stepped in to help you. He didn’t tell me until after we were already here.”

“Wha- what does this mean?” I couldn’t… what?

“It means whatever you are comfortable with it meaning.”

“Oh yeah, because that was fucking helpful.”

This got me a chuckle from him. “Yurio, you can stay here as long as you like. Nothing attached, of this you have my word. You are not obligated to do anything for either of us. Yuuri can survive as he has, this is not a problem.” Something in him changed, shifted for the briefest of moments. I doubted many would’ve seen it but my survival hinged on noticing things like this. “The only thing we want is for you to be okay. Maybe even finish school if you didn’t.”

“Why do you care?”

“Because,” Yuuri said as he walked in, “everyone deserves someone who cares about them.” He took a seat with Viktor, the other drew him in close. “You,” Viktor continued, “want to be near him because your soul knows he would never harm you even if your mind doesn’t.”

I blinked and studied Yuuri. He wasn't looking at me but the burning fire. “Is it like a mating thing in some of those romance novels?” Yuuri looked paler than before and his breathing wasn't quite right. Again, I didn't think many would've noticed.

I had thought they'd laugh at me but neither did. “No, not quite. For us it is purely about the most nutritious meal we could possible have.” Viktor’s hand rubbed Yuuri’s arm. “This source is sacred to us and we would do anything to protect it.”

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Panic pounced, clutching my heart in its grasp, constricting, stealing my life away. No… Would he? Could he? He said…

“Yuri. Yuri!” A solid shake snapped me back. Yuuri was kneeling before me again, both hands gripped my arms. He let go before I could work myself up again.

His face was all I saw, could see. Anything else was too much.

He shifted to put himself between Viktor and I. “What's wrong?”

My hands shook and sweat dropped down the small of my back. “Please don't make me…”

I sounded small, even to myself, and from the look on Yuuri’s face he thought the same. “Do you think I'd force a feed from you?”

A shake ran up my arms to slither down my back. I shook my head no. “Un-” Warmth encompassed me hands as Yuuri took them in his.

“Do you think Viktor will?”

“H-he said-” another full body shake wracked my being. I was so fucking stupid. This was insane. Neither had done anything to make me doubt them, in fact, they'd done everything I had asked.

“He won't sacrifice you to protect me.”

“I gave my word on this.” Viktor sounded so apologetic. “I'm sorry, I have worded things badly. To cause you distress was not my intent.”

“What- what did you mean?” I switched back to Russian.

“That this source for us is the most sacred thing. We want to protect that source, some do this badly, while others do this with the utmost highest respect and care.” Viktor slid from the sofa to kneel next to Yuuri. “I love Yuuri with all that I am but I would never make you do something you didn't want. I am sorry if I made you think this.”

With a shaky, deep breath, I extracted one of my hands from Yuuri’s grasp. Slowly, ever so slowly I offered it to Viktor. He took it just as slowly, giving me plenty of time to change my mind. With both I felt something I hadn't in a long time: safe.

“You’ve been through a lot today.” Yuuri said as he squeezed my hand.

Viktor nodded, “Yes, quite a bit.”

“Be patient with me.” Logically I knew neither would harm me, they’ve both proven that, but my mind told me they’d be angry, upset, violent over what I had to say next. “I'm not promising anything but I'm not not promising. Does that make sense?”

Whatever they both said I didn’t quite catch. My ears were ringing, my own pulse evident in my throat and heat radiated up my neck to flush my face. A slight tug prompted me to grip their hands tighter. Despite my own fucked up head I didn’t want either to stop holding me. That much I knew.

Warmth settled into my side, such a comforting warmness… “Yurio?”

“Yuuri?”

“I’m right here. It’s okay, I promise.” The pounding drum within my chest settled back down to something resembling normal. It was then I realized Yuuri had me in his arms, he was holding me with such care, as if I were the most precious thing in the world. Viktor’s words came back to me, _You want to be near him because your soul knows he would never harm you._ I honestly believed he wouldn’t hurt me and he’d done little to earn that trust. Did that make me naive? Stupid? Was I so desperate for companionship that I’d believe anything they told me?

No, that wasn’t true. If anyone knew when someone wasn’t being completely honest it was me. To not notice would’ve put me in far worse situations then I was forced to endure.

With a deep breath, I relaxed into him. Any tension within him melted away when I did as if I eased his own fears about what I’d do. I gave Viktor’s hand a squeeze to let him know I hadn’t forgotten about him.

For the first time in years I was being held, like a real person, like I mattered… I’d never admit it aloud but I could stay just like this forever…

* * *

         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) B`lyad' | Russian for fuck (as in rude)


	5. Too Rich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter is added every Sunday!
> 
> If a new chapter is not available visit my blog to find out why. I also post teasers every Wednesday for that coming Sunday's chapter.
> 
> sagekazankov.wordpress.com

It was the moment between wakefulness and sleep. That blissful, dreamy place where everything was okay and nothing, not even past abuse, had power.

That moment was beautiful and it was all mine.

The covers were tucked around me just right and the pillow was perfect between soft and firm. There were no other sounds besides my breathing and the fireplace crackling. It was all so calming, so peaceful. I wasn’t ready to get up yet but the gnawing beast in my gut had other ideas. I was hungry for sure but this ache, this _something_ was completely different.

With a heavy breath, I opened my eyes to find the room Yuuri and Viktor called mine was still there. So it wasn’t a dream? “Fuck me.” A loud groan penetrated the air and I pulled the blankets over my head. Yesterday was fuzzy, mainly last night after they were both on the floor in front of me like idiots. Wasn’t Yuuri holding me at one point? A memory of warmth and safety sent butterflies fluttering in my gut to momentarily mask the _something_.

I had been in his arms so why wasn’t I now? How did I get over here? They must’ve put me to bed after I fell asleep. The fact that I didn’t wake up was a damn miracle. I guess Viktor was right, my soul knew they were okay even though I didn’t. Fuck me running that sounded so damn cheesy.

What time was it anyway? Damn I was hungry but so cozy… I couldn’t remember the last time I could just lay in bed without worrying about what the day would bring or where I would get my next meal from.

As much as I’d love to snuggle the pillows a very persistent pressure in the area of my bladder forced me from bed with a grunt along with the persistent _something_ I couldn't pinpoint. The clock on the nightstand read 3:49 and judging from the sunshine outside it was afternoon. Damn, I hadn’t slept that much in a long time.

Looking around the room, I noticed a handle I hadn’t seen before on the other side of the room on the built in bookcase next to the fireplace. Curious, I walked over and turned it. The case swung open to reveal a hidden bathroom behind with a large claw-tub, stand up shower and roomy vanity. A large frosted window let in plenty of light.

With my business taken care of I headed for the door that led to the rest of the house. Opening it, I immediately spotted a large shopping bag with a handwritten note, my name scrawled over the envelope. I looked around but their door was closed and no one was in the library. Picking it up, I noted how heavy it was and brought it inside, not bothering to shut the door, and placed it on the coffee table.

I picked up the note. The paper felt heavy, expensive, and slid out the note. Russian penmanship looked nearly perfect.

_Yurio,_

_I took the liberty of inquiring your size from your previous accommodations. I hope these are to your liking, if not that’s okay. We’ll exchange them for something else when you’re feeling up to it. There are several shoes in the library. I didn’t want you trip over so many things cluttering your doorway. We would have placed everything in your room but as I said, we will not enter unless invited._

_-Viktor_

Tears threatened to fall. No on in years had been this thoughtful or generous with me. I set the handwritten note and its envelope down with care. It was something I knew I’d always cherish, which was stupid but I didn’t care.  Moving aside the tissue paper covering the top of the bag, I found several shirts, jeans, warm ups, shorts, socks a hoodie and underwear.

With everything laid out I could easily estimate this was at least a thousand dollars worth of clothes not counting however many shoes were in the library. I swallowed, unsure of how to feel. My past told me they wanted something in return for this generosity, the little part of myself I kept hidden away said they just felt sorry for me, but there was another part, a part I didn’t know what to call, whispered they only wanted to help me. I wanted to believe the last part the most.

Shaking my head, I sighed and picked out some new clothes to change into since the ones I had on reminded me of where I was when they found me.

Once changed I headed downstairs fully expecting to find them in the upstairs living room but it was empty. Even the mutt was missing. I looked over the living room then down the principal staircase to the main part of the house unsure of what to do. Waiting on them wasn’t an option since my stomach was trying to eat itself but I didn’t want to run into the other two or anyone else that might be here.

Fuck it. I was hungry.

The downstairs entryway was inviting yet elegant, a hard combination to pull off. Fresh flowers stood proud in a vase sitting atop an entryway table against the wall. I looked around trying to find some clue as to where the damn kitchen was.

“Oh, hi.” Phichit’s voice behind me had me spinning around so fast my neck cracked. “I’m sorry.” He backed up a few steps, another vase full of flowers was in his hand. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

‘It’s okay.” I lied. My heart was pounding and my hands shook. Anxiety twisted itself around my entire body. He wasn’t Yuuri or Viktor. He wasn’t safe.

My gaze zeroed in on his hands. People said it was the eyes that gave someone’s intent away but that wasn’t true, it was the hands. A person could be committing murder and their eyes be serine while their hands were strangling the life out of you…

Jerry had just finished torturing me, his alcohol laced breath burned my nose. I wanted to look away but that’d make him angry… “Such a good boy.” He patted my cheek, the edge of his hand smacked my bleeding lip. “You opened so good for me, boy, so wide.” His tongue shoved itself down my throat to rape my mouth. The fog was lifting making me very aware of every single lashing he had given me with his belt.

“Uhn-”

“Ignoring me?” Hands gripped my neck, squeezing. “You should always listen, boy.” His gaze found mine and it was like he was watching a sunset…

“Yurio? Are you okay?”

“Don’t come near me.” I backed up nearly knocking into the table with the flowers.

Phichit looked hurt but he took a few steps backward putting even more distance between us. “I won’t, I promise.” He looked away to a spot on the rug. “Are you hungry? I can make you something.”

Viktor and Yuuri said no one here would hurt me. I had to trust that, them. “Yeah, it’s why I came down. I can make myself something.”

“Oh, it’s no problem. I like cooking, actually.” He smiled and in that moment he seemed younger than I initially thought. “Let me just put these upstairs and I’ll be right back. The kitchen is that way.” He nodded down a short hall. “It’s the servants entrance but it's the easiest way to get there from here without a formal tour.” Phichit started up the stairs while I stood frozen, scanning my surroundings. “Otabek isn’t here, if that’s who you’re looking for. It’s just me and you down here.”

A shiver ran down my spine. “Thanks.” Something, a feeling, a longing? I didn’t know, whatever it was tickled my senses. I had to do _something_ but I didn’t know what that _something_ was.

Once Phichit was out of sight I made way down the short hall to a swinging door. Inside was a spacious kitchen with marble counter tops and darker wood cabinets. The fridge blended in with the cabinetry damn near perfectly. A large island dominated the center of the kitchen with a stove top on one end with a smaller sink. I picked a corner of the kitchen, back to the wall, and waited for Phichit to return. The nagging feeling made it hard to sit still but I forced myself.

“I’m coming in the same door you did.” He announced a good ten seconds before he actually entered. His smile found me but something wasn’t right. What was wrong? _Something_ wasn’t right. I could feel it. “I’ll stay on this half, okay? If I have to come over there I’ll ask first, sound good?”

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

Phichit placed himself as far away as he could and still be in the kitchen. “What would you like?”

“Um…” How was I supposed to know what they had? Would he think I was being picky? What if he didn’t have-

“How about some blueberry oatmeal pancakes? With some homemade hazelnut spread? How about some fresh fruit?” Fucking-a that sounded delicious. I nodded. “What about some toast with avocado?”

“Sounds great.”

My answer must’ve been the right one because the smile Phichit gave me could’ve lit a basement. He sprung into action getting everything he needed to make my afternoon breakfast. Phichit stopped, finally, to make the batter for the pancakes. “A lot or a little blueberries?”

“Um, in the middle?”

“What do you like?” He asked while adding the berries. “I want to make sure I have things around you’ll enjoy. Wait, you are staying, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I’m staying.” Despite his promise I couldn’t help but keep an eye on him. “Fruits and veggies are always good. Soups. Pasta. Um…” I trailed off since that was basically all I ate for the past couple of years.

“M’kay. That’s a good base to start with. What about salads? Are you vegetarian or vegan?”

“Vegetarian.”

Phichit kept talking but I wasn’t paying attention. Instead I was constantly scanning the kitchen, the entrances, windows for any sign of the _something_ that was driving me mad. “He won’t be back for awhile. Besides, he’d call when he was heading home.”

Huh? Oh. he must be talking about Otabek again. “When did he leave?”

“Last night.” He busied himself with making my breakfast.

“Where did he go?”

Phichit swallowed. “Out.”

“Where’s Yuuri and Viktor?”

“Indisposed.”

“What the fuck does that mean?!” My temper was getting the better of me. Why the fuck won’t he just give me a real answer.

Phichit flinched so hard the spoon he had in his hand went flying to the floor. “Please don’t yell at me…” His voice was so soft I almost didn’t hear him. “I don’t- I don’t like- can’t be yelled at.”

Yuuri’s words from last night about Phichit being abused surfaced like a shark launching itself out of the ocean. “I’m really sorry.” I wanted to say I didn’t know but that’d be a lie.

“It’s okay.” Phichit retrieved the spoon, placed it in the sink then wrung a towel to clean up the mess.

I wanted to help but my fear of him, anyone really, kept me rooted. “It’s not… I just want-” To know where they were… I didn’t like not knowing, not seeing them. It almost physically hurt to not be near them.

He looked at me as if gauging something important. “You care about them, don’t you?”

“I-” Did I? I met them yesterday for fucks sake. Could anyone care about someone else in such a short time? A gnawing, clawing feeling, like an itch I couldn’t scratch deep within was driving me crazy. The only cure was them, I knew it. I don’t know how I did but I did. “Yes.”

“Otabek left to find a suitable meal for Yuuri.” Phichit triggered a memory from last night. _Yuuri can survive as he has, this is not a problem._ Viktor had been lying. “He can’t feed from anyone in the house, not anymore. Small amounts used to be okay but now… He isn’t doing well, Yurio. He needs to feed, and soon but all of us are too rich for him.”

“What does that mean?” My hands were cramping from my grip on the counter top I didn’t realize I had.

Phichit stood and began twisting the towel. “Over time we all became too rich for him, if he feeds from us he becomes violently ill and ends up in worse condition than he was before.”

 _Something_ clicked like a switch, nothing was going to happen to him. “Call Otabek, tell him to come home.” I pushed off the counter and walked right past him heading for the swivel door that led to the stairs.

Yuuri wouldn’t suffer anymore. I could do _something_ to help him.

“Wha- why?” Phichit stuttered.

“He can feed from me.” Was all I said before pushing the door open leaving the kitchen.

Phichit said something else, whatever it was I didn’t hear. I moved on auto pilot up the main stairs to the secondary staircase that led to our bedrooms. Before I knew what was happening my fist was up and I was knocking on the door.

“What do you- Yurio.” Viktor came up short when he saw me. He looked haggard almost gray, tired and worried. His hair was a mess and his pajamas askew, not the put together man from yesterday.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” I strode past him into the room. It was set up similar to mine only with a bigger bed where Yuuri laid curled up. “Why, Viktor?” As I moved closer I began to understand just how bad off he was. He was pale, a ghastly polar gray. His breathing wasn’t right and I remembered I had noticed this last night. A grimace marred his handsome features, his eyes were closed so I wasn’t sure if he was resting or in pain.

Viktor closed the door. “We said you owed us nothing.” He was closer now. “Besides this we didn’t want you to feel pressured to help.”

“Shut up.” The bed dipped with my weight.

“Yurio, you don’t-”

“I said shut up.”

Reaching for Yuuri felt like the most natural thing in the world. His skin was warm to the touch, all too warm. “Yuuri?” The gnawing, clawing feeling settled down the moment I touched him.

“Nn…” His eyes barely opened before closing again.

Viktor sat behind me, leaning in, using his arm as a crutch. “He is much too weak.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t fucking tell me.” I shifted upwards and carefully replaced Yuuri’s pillow with my thigh. “Bite me.” I held out my arm to Viktor. He just looked at it then me. “He can’t bite me himself, now fucking bite me,” For a moment I thought he was going to argue with me, if he had I would’ve found something, anything to slice myself open. I _had_ to feed him. Right now.

Viktor gently took my arm in his hand and leaned in. His fangs sank into my wrist, the sharp pain should’ve brought back memories of Jerry but all I cared about, all I could think about was feeding Yuuri. He let me go and blood dripped from the wound to the sheets.

Viktor scooted towards me and helped cradle Yuuri’s head while I placed my bleeding wrist to his lips. Yuuri groaned, his frown deepened and he struggled for a moment but then he relaxed. His tongue gently lapped at my blood, his lips formed to my skin, and the internal itch I couldn’t scratch ebbed away.

“Thank you.” Viktor sounded relieved.

My fingers combed through Yuuri’s hair. “Shut up.” This time there was no heat behind my voice. Everything within me was calming down, settling back to normal after the abnormal feeling had finally gone away now that Yuuri was feeding. This was the _something_ I had been looking for.

“Are you angry?” Viktor was very close, so close I could smell his body wash and shampoo. It was a light chamomile scent mixed with berries.

“Yes.” Yuuri’s feeding slowed down. “No, I don’t know.”

Viktor shifted a little away, as if he thought he was too close. Truth was I liked him where he was. “I am sorry I didn’t. Yuuri made me promise I would not. He didn’t want you to-”

“He’s a fucking idiot but I get it. You still should’ve told me.”

“You are right, I am sorry.” He paused, his fingers lightly playing at Yuuri’s jaw. “I think he’s had enough for now. He will need more soon, if that is okay?”

I nodded and lifted my wrist away. “Here. I will heal you.” Viktor automatically took it. His mouth hovered over my hemorrhaging wound. “It’s okay,” I told him, “bite me.”

Viktor didn’t hesitate. His fangs sunk deep sending sharp, slicing pain up my arm. “Nn!” Soothing warmth spread from the bite erasing any discomfort. He took two long pulls before his fangs retracted leaving only his tongue to lap the the marks.

He let me go with a kiss to the area. “Thank you.” My hand automatically intertwined with his. His look of surprise turned into a genuine smile. “How…?”

“You were grayish like Yuuri. I figured that meant you needed to feed. You can’t with him like this.” Yuuri’s breathing was better. His face was relaxed as if sleeping. “Will he be okay?” I looked back to Viktor, my worry must’ve been evident because he looked at me with such sympathy I could’ve cried.

* * *

         


	6. A Kiss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter is added every Sunday!
> 
> If a new chapter is not available visit my blog to find out why. I also post teasers every Wednesday for that coming Sunday's chapter.
> 
> sagekazankov.wordpress.com

He squeezed my hand in reassurance. “With you feeding him he’ll be better than okay.”

Sighing, I nodded and the entire room shifted in the wrong direction. My head felt fuzzy and light.

“Have you eaten?”

“Uh,” I blinked in an effort to clear my head, “Phichit was making me something when I came up here.”

Viktor stood but didn’t let go of my hand. He picked up a phone I hadn’t noticed and dialed some numbers. “Did you finish his meal?”

Oh, he must be talking to Phichit. I tuned him out to focus on Yuuri asleep on my lap. My fingers curled in his hair, it was soft and just long enough to play with. Already he looked better. There was a little color to his skin and he didn’t appear to be in any pain like before.

“Phichit has make your pancakes then he will be here.”

“Has _to_ make.” I corrected without looking up.

His chuckle made me happy that I could make him laugh. “Aw, my English is not so good.”

“Would you rather speak in Russian?” I asked in our native tongue. Viktor sat back down but he was too far. “No.” A gentle tug on his hand told him what I wanted.

He shifted closer to sit against the headboard while I used him as a backrest. “I have a question.” He made no move to touch me other than what I had offered. “Why were you not surprised or scared of us? Most humans are.”

I leaned back, my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. My body felt heavy, weak, Yuuri had drank more than I thought. “My grandfather used to tell me stories.”

His chin rested against the top of my head. “What kind of stories?”

With a deep breath I relaxed a little more. Viktor and Yuuri were safe… “When he was younger he found an injured man on the side of the rode in the backcountry. It was the dead of winter. Grandpa took the man to his hunting cottage and thought he’d die.

“There was nothing Grandpa could do since there was a snowstorm.” So tired… “Um, the next day the man woke up and told Grandpa he was a vampire and needed his blood to survive. Grandpa fed him the entire winter until he disappeared. All he left was a note thanking my Grandpa for all he had done.”

Viktor’s breathing was calming. “Do you know this vampire's name?” His soft, smooth voice sounded so nice.

“Uh, Konstantin, I think.”

“Yuri Plisetsky.” He said my full name but I hadn’t told them my surname. “Your grandfather was Nikolai Plisetsky.”

I sat up to look at him. He was looking at me in awe. “How do you-”

“Yurio, Konstantin is my father, The King of All Vampires. Your grandfather is spoken of in high regard amongst us. Because of him we still have our King. Only a select few knew of his name.” He sounded so reverent. “Yurio if we had known you were being mistreated any one of us would have helped you. Christophe and JJ would’ve never...”

At the mention of them Viktor faded away and I was back at the party where Viktor and Yuuri found me. The guest was ripping into my neck. His hand was over my-

“Yurio?”

“No!” I flinched away, afraid of his caressing hand. “I’ll be good, I promise.” Weak, I was so weak both physically and mentally. Just the mere mention of them had me in a slight panic. Why couldn’t I just-

“Shh.” Yuuri whispered in my ear. “It’s okay. Calm down.” A hand rubbed my upper arm. Despite my own stupidity I began to relax again under his touch. Viktor looked upset or maybe it was hurt that I didn’t respond to him the same way. I squeezed his hand and that seemed to make him feel a little better.

A small knock broke the silence between us. Viktor got up but I refused to let go. He sat back down and shook his head. “Come in!” He called.

Phichit opened the door while balancing a food tray in his other hand. “Oh! You’re awake!” His smile was so big I wondered how it didn’t take up his whole face. “You weren’t kidding.” He said to me as he entered. “Yuuri? Is he your…?” The brown mutt walked in heading straight for the couch. He plopped down like a sack of potatoes, exposing himself as he rolled onto his back.

“Mmhmm.” He yawned. “Okay now?” His whisper tickled my ear.

“Close enough.”

Yuuri huffed in what I thought was supposed to be a chuckle. He reached for mine and Viktor’s joined hands then laid back down. Viktor looked so relieved Yuuri felt better.

Phichit cleared his throat. “Where should I put this?”

I moved to lean against Viktor again. To do this i had to move Yuuri’s hand, he protested with a groan until I put it back. “My lap.”

Poor Phichit looked hesitant after our encounter earlier but did as I asked. Was I thrilled he was near me? Not at all but with Viktor and Yuuri I felt comfortable enough to allow it.

Viktor and Phichit exchanged a few words, what they were I had no clue. The only thing I cared about was food.

Everything was half gone before I slowed down enough to notice. Phichit had gone and Viktor was alternating between watching Yuuri and me. “Sorry.” I had completely ignored him.

“This is alright. You need to eat.”

The mongrel got up and huffed then twirled until he was comfortable. I glared at him.

“You do not like dogs?” Viktor asked.

With a shrug, I drank some orange juice before answering. “I don’t hate them, as in I’d never hurt one but I’m a cat person.”

“To each their own.”  Viktor said with a classic Russian attitude. “Have you owned cat?”

“ _A_ cat.” I corrected then switched to Russian. “Where I was there was a cat that came to my window. She was the sweetest thing. I’d fish for, anything I could do really which wasn’t much. I wonder how she’s doing since I’ve been gone?” That little cat had gotten me through some rough times. I felt bad, guilty even that I hadn’t thought of her until now. “If it wasn’t for her I probably would’ve killed myself a long time ago.” Both of their hands tightened over mine. “I’d leave the window open and she’d always come after…”

“What did she look like?” It was Yuuri who asked.

“Black and white. Longer hair. She had the prettiest blue eyes.” Talking about my girl sent a pain straight to my heart.

“Did you name her?”

“Lyubov'.”

“Russian for love.” Viktor said with reverence.

Nodding, I did my best to hide against Viktor’s neck. I didn’t want to cry in front of them. “It is alright.” Viktor said into my hair. “Your cat will be okay.”

“I hope so.” Was all I could manage. My poor baby girl was out there all alone. Did she think I abandoned her? What if she came back and that bastard hurt her?

“Yurio?” Viktor moved behind me.

The asshole.

I glared at him but there was no real effort behind it. My poor Lyubov' was out there all by herself.

Warmth seeped into my shoulder from Viktor’s touch. “You need rest. Lie down here with Yuuri while there is business I must be seeing to now that Yuuri is okay.”

Yuuri did look comfortable…

Viktor let mine and Yuuri’s hand go. “Jerk.”

He huffed a laugh then fetched a pillow from the other side of the bed. “Here.” Viktor fluffed the pillow and placed it right next to Yuuri for me. Hands guided me gently down. A memory of Jerry should’ve surfaced but none came. Instead, I relaxed into the bed and turned to face Yuuri. He was watching through barely open eyes. Viktor tucked the covers around us. “Forgive me?”

This was so comfy I didn’t think I could keep my eyes open anymore. “Huh?” Just how much did they drink anyway?

“For being jerk.”

Sleep was dragging me under. A headache was forming behind my eyes rendering light my number one enemy. “Yeah, whatever.” Settling into bed, I took a deep breath.

Viktor said something else but whatever it was drifted away as exhaustion won out.

* * *

 _Something_ tickled my spine. Thirsty, so damn thirsty it hurt. It burned, my throat was on fire… So weak and hot, just so hot. Too tired, powerless to move, to do anything about it.

Needed to drink…

Water, I needed water.

Bile rose in my throat. No, not water. Water was bad, water wasn’t right. I needed Blood.

Wait, what?

With a groan I opened my eyes to find a room that wasn’t mine. Oh, right, I fell asleep in theirs. _Something_ gnawed at my insides. _Something_ wasn’t right.

Yuuri.

 _Something_ was wrong with Yuuri.

“Yuuri?” Sitting up hurt from lying in one position too long. Damnit, how much sleep did I get? I rubbed each eye with the heel of my hand to chase away the tired sting.

My gaze landed on Yuuri, he was curled up again, grayish-pale and looked to be in pain. “Yuuri? Hey?”

He was warm to the touch and sweat trickled down his temple. His eyes opened, they were bloodshot, his pupils dilated. Fangs glinted in the fading light. “Please?” His voice was so scratchy it almost sounded like sandpaper scraping together.

 _Something_ within me writhed against his pain. He needed me. “Shh.” I soothed and pushed him onto his back then straddled him. My mind shut off, there was no room for anything other than feeding him.

I bent down, moving hair out of the way. “Feed. Ah- Shit.” The word was barely out of my mouth before he clamped down. Searing, fiery pain radiated down my spine but it was soon replaced with a soothing warmth as if I drank too much alcohol. His hand moved up my arm to cup my jaw, supporting my head as he fed. My opposite moved down his other arm to intertwine our fingers next to his head.

As he fed that _something_ within me settled back down. I relaxed into him, giving him more access to my throat. A primal growl came from deep within his chest. His bite flexed sending another wave of hot pain followed by alleviating warmth. His grip over my chin shifted back into my hair. This should’ve upset me. There was something, someone I was supposed to remember. I didn’t like that, not at all, but why? Yuuri flexed his jaw sending another flood down my back chasing away all thought.

Black spots danced across my vision and my entire body was beginning to feel all to heavy. “Yuuri?”

“Mm.” His fangs retracted and his tongue lapped at the wound. I knew it’d be closed by the time he stopped. “Thank you.” He said against my neck. Little tendrils of ghostly shivers tickled my body. Another pass of tongue pulled a sigh from me. He rolled, taking me with him. “Rest. I’ll have Phichit bring you something.” Yuuri touched me as if I were the most treasured, fragile thing he’d ever come across. Already he looked better. His color was returning and his eyes were normal again.

I took a deeper breath and closed my eyes, enjoying his caressing hand. “Yurio?”

“Hm?” He moved drawing my attention.

Yuuri leaned in and ever so softly his lips past over mine. “Thank you.” He said again.

I wanted to say something, to ask if that was a kiss or not but I was so tired, drained. Literally. Words formed but nothing came about as I drifted off into unwanted sleep.

* * *

         


	7. Lyubov'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter is added every Sunday!
> 
> If a new chapter is not available visit my blog to find out why. I also post teasers every Wednesday for that coming Sunday's chapter.
> 
> sagekazankov.wordpress.com

Everything had been a blur. The second feeding had been too close to the first leaving me almost literally drained. I had been so out of it I didn’t remember the smoothie Phichit had made me and I barely recalled the third feeding Yuuri needed to survive. I do remember saying it was okay, that he owed me something huge, his smile then the pain, the wonderful-delicious pain.

I was not one for pain, I’d had enough over the years but this was different. This I _liked_.

And as I laid here trying my damndest to not overthink I heard then felt him moving behind me. “Stop.” I grumbled as I snuggled into the pillow.

A chuckle from him made me smile. “I’m sorry, did I wake you?”

“No, but quit it.”

“Anything you say.” His fingers combed through my hair and I sighed. Before I hated when anyone touched me, let alone my hair, but he was different. Yuuri wouldn’t hurt me. It kind of bothered me how easily I accepted it at first but I gave that up sometime between the second and third feeding. I just didn’t have the energy to care. Phichit on the other hand… “Are you hungry?” The mention of food had my stomach growling louder than a damn tiger. He laughed and I heard a book close. “What would you like?”

“Mmm.” Stretching out like a cat felt damn good. “A veggie pizza sounds amazing.”

The bed moved again and light sounds of his socked feet padded against the floor. Tickles ghosted over my cheek from a barely there touch. “Anything else?”

I reached for his hand without thinking and held on. Snuggling down, I took his hand with me and  tucked our joined hands under my chin. “Nu-uh.”

He didn’t say anything but I heard the phone, him talking to Phichit, him speaking with Otabek in a language I didn’t understand then he hung up. “Phichit says it should be up in about forty-five minutes.” I swayed forward as he sat on the bed. “Are you okay?” Yuuri’s thumb moved over my hands while his other combed my hair away from my face.

I was relaxed, content for the first time in a long time. For once I was enjoying being in the company of another living being. Yuuri and Viktor were safe.

Opening my eyes took more effort than it should have but it was worth it to see him. He looked better than I’d ever seen him. His face was fuller and his hair shinier. Overall much healthier except for that smile. It was somber like the night they found me. “Why are you sad?” Mother fucker. I hadn’t meant to say that.

He blinked and had half the mind to looked shocked. “What makes you say that?”

“Because you are.”

There it was. That hurting smile. My gut clenched and a ghostly pain scratched my heart. “I’ll tell you one day but not today, okay?”

“‘Kay.” Damnit. I upset him. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

He wasn’t fine. Sitting up wasn’t the smartest thing I’d ever done. Black spots took most of my vision and I felt like I was going to fall over. “Don’t do that. Don’t lie to me.”

“I won’t. You should-”

“Promise me.” The room was tilting and everything was losing its focus but I didn’t care. He had to promise.

He sat back, mouth slightly open. “I- I promise.”

Nausea churned my stomach. “Good. Nnn…” Black reached out stealing my vision. Vomit tried climbing up but I forced it back down.

“Yurio? Wake up, ai.”

Breathing was so hard… so tiring.

“Wake. Up.”

Damn he was pushy. “Nn.” A shiver wracked my body despite being under three blankets. “Cold.”

He was doing something, what I had no clue but by the time I had my senses back I was facing the other way plastered against him. His warmth felt so good I could fall back asleep. “Will it always be like this?”

“What?” He held me closer, not that I was complaining.

His heartbeat sounded against my ear. “Feedings.” With a sigh, I snuggled against him. He was just so cozy..

“Oh, no! I- I was starving… I’m so sorry, I took too much.”

“Lies by omission count, you pig.”

He sighed. “I was starving to death, Yurio. I hadn’t had a real meal in over three years. Everyone was beginning to make me sick. I couldn’t handle it anymore. If you hadn’t come along when you did I…” he trailed off as if in thought, “would’ve died by now.”

My chest tightened. The thought of not having him around… It… Fuck me. “So next time won’t be this bad?” I hadn’t known him or Viktor very long but the possibility of either not in my life made want to cry,

His breathing hitched. “No. Does this mean you’ll stay?”

“Mmm,” I moved my hand up his chest to settle against his throat, “You and that weirdo are safe. All I want is to feel that way forever. If that means I have to feed your piggy-ass then I will.”

“Piggy?”

“Yeah, you damn near ate me alive.”

Silence fell between us. He was lazily running his fingers over my back, it tickled but in a good way. “Thank you.” His whisper was so quiet I almost didn’t hear it.

“Shut up.” Least I think I said shut up, I wasn’t really sure. His warmth, his heartbeat, his breathing, his tickling fingers, all of it was too relaxing. Sleep was winning again. How long I’d been out over however many days I didn’t know but I’d find out as soon as I woke up again...

* * *

“Ugh. Fuck me.” I had slept so much I was tired. How did that work anyway? It sounded ridiculous. I always thought that couldn’t be a thing. When I was younger I was always training for my figure skating. I was on a schedule, a really strict one that didn’t allow for extra sleep. After that sleep didn’t come easy anyway. When it did it never lasted.

Here with them was different. Here was safe and with Yuuri the nightmares didn’t claw my skull like a trapped lion or maybe I was just that tired? Drained?

A chuckle from the room told me where Yuuri was. “Awake?”

“Mmm.” The blanket I was cuddling was so soft and warm. A soft jingle like a bell perked my curiosity. The blanket rubbed against me followed by a tiny sandpaper lick. Gentle purrs and soft rubs against my face stopped my entire world. Everything within me froze.

No, they couldn’t have…

Cuddling my purring blanket closer, I curled up with a hitch in my chest. Tears stung my eyes. My blanket relaxed into me with a tiny mew. Lyubov's mew. It was the sweetest sound I’d ever heard.

A gentle touch to my hair had me opening my eyes to look at Yuuri from beneath wet eyelashes. “Are you happy?”

My throat closed, unable to speak. Instead I nodded and cuddled my kitty closer.

How long I stayed curled around my Lyubov' I didn’t know or care. Eventually she wiggled free, the brat. I sat up to watch her walk to the foot of the bed. She sat and began grooming herself in a beam of sunshine. A brand new blue collar with green accents peeked through her long hair. “How?”

Yuuri sat on the bed and hugged me close. “Viktor found her for you.”

“He- Why?”

Yuuri’s arms tightened for a second. “He cares for you, the same as I do.”

I scoffed. “You two don’t even know me.”

“You don’t know either of us.” He pulled away to look me in the eye. “Do you care about us?”

The son of a bitch had me there because I did care about them, both of them, very much. And the look on his face told he knew it too. “Shut up.”

His small smile reached his eyes. “You didn’t answer me; are you happy?”

“Very.” It just slipped out without me thinking about it. “How long have I been out?”

Yuuri looked away as if embarrassed. “Uh, well, from when?”

Oh, I was not going to like his answer. “Since I fed you the first time.”

A blush creeped over his cheeks. “Well, you see, I- Um… that is…” He pulled away to fidget with his fingers.

“How long Yuuri?”

“Um,” he had the decency to look apologetic and sheepish, “from the first until right now has been three days.”

I blinked at him. A lot.

“What?” Three days? So I haven’t showered in almost a week? Fucking-a. “When did I eat that veggie pizza?”

“... Last night.”

Crossing my arms, I regarded him with a raised eyebrow, “You said it won’t always be this bad, right?”

“Yes!” Poor Yuuri looked upset. “I swear! I was dying, I had to feed more than normal and in greater amounts. I’m really sorry…”

He made to get up but I wasn’t having it. I reached out and took a fistful of his shirt. Yanking him over was much easier than I thought, then again for the past three days I’d been out of it so maybe I was just gaining my strength back.

Yuuri landed on the bed with a squeak. I sat on him and he regarded me with wide eyes. “You.” I waved a finger in his face. “Owe. Me. Got it?”

He nodded. “Whatever you want.” The conviction in his voice told me he truly meant it.

“Right now I want a shower. Where’s Viktor?” I slid from the bed to walk over to Lyubov'. She had settled into the sunshine. My girl purred when I rubbed her ears.

“He’s in his office.”

“More work?” I kissed her a few times before walking over to the open door to their bathroom. It wasn’t concealed like mine was.

“No, he’s mad. He always retreats to his office when he is.”

That stopped me in my tracks. I turned to face him. “Why is he mad?”

Yuuri shrugged. “He wouldn’t say. Sometimes he gets like this and it’s best to just leave him alone.” I found it hard to believe that the weirdo man I had known could ever be angry. “It doesn’t happen a lot, once a century maybe but it’s always best to just leave him be.”

I cocked my head. “Once a century, huh?” He nodded. “How old are you two?”

Yuuri seemed to really think about that. “I’m about twenty-four hundred or so which makes him twenty-eight. We’ve been together for the last fourteen, I think.”

I was blinking again. “You two have been together for one thousand four hundred years?”

“Yes.”

“So you were,” math, damn I hated math, “a thousand when you got together?”

“Eh,” he seemed to be counting himself, “roughly.”

Well fuck me running. “God, you two are old.” With that I turned around for the bathroom with Yuuri’s laughter and a tiny ringing bell trailing behind.

My warm shower took more time than I cared to admit but eventually I got out to Lyubov' licking my wet legs. The towel I grabbed was warm from the warmer underneath. Well wasn’t that fancy?

Once toweled dry it was then I realized the only clothes I had were the ones I had on. The shirt collar had some blood stains… The room zoomed out of focus. I was on my knees, blood dripping from nose to the tile floor. Splat. “Always just so feisty.” Splat. Splat. “I love it when you’re feisty, boy.” Jerry’s hot breath felt like fire over the side of my face. “You gunna open up for me?”

No. No. No…

“Meow!” Scratching pain snapped me back. Lyubov' was on her hind legs looking up at me. Her kneading claws dug into my leg. “Mew!” She reached for me with one paw as if to say ‘it’s okay.’ I smiled and bent down to scoop her up. Lyubov' began grooming my wet hair and let me hold her for a few minutes until I calmed down.

Shaking my head with a sigh, I headed for the door with the towel around my waist. “Yuuri?” I peeked out making sure to keep the rest of me behind the door. He looked up from his book with a smile. “Can you get some of the clothes you guys bought me? I think I left them out on the coffee table.

“Anything in particular you want?” He asked as he closed his book and stood.

“No, anything will be fine.”

He tossed the book on the sofa and turned to leave. “Back in two seconds.”

Back in the bathroom my reflection caught my attention. My neck looked normal, no one would never know a vampire fed from me. I swallowed and found the courage to look at the rest of myself.

I gawked.

Every bruise and mark from the day I ran away was completely gone. I was a little too skinny but around here I didn’t think that’d be a problem for long. My skin was pale but that was nothing new. Long blond hair past my chin looked shiny, full and healthy. The last time it looked this good my dedushka was still alive.

“Yurio, I have your clothes. Where would you like me to leave them?” His voice came from behind the slightly open door.

I was back at the door peering around. “I’ll take them. Thank you.” He handed me the clothes and I disappeared back into the bathroom to Lyubov' down and change. He picked a light blue shirt and boxers with black, comfortable pajama pants that could pass for normal pants on a grocery run.

Once clothed I emerged to find Yuuri reading again with the dog by his side. “That’s not going to hurt my Lyubov' will it?” I scooped up my cat as she walked past, not trusting the gangly, hairy beast. I also needed something to prevent me from running into his arms.

Yuuri patted the dog. “No! He’s been around cats before.” I glared at him. “I promise.” His smile melted heart. My chest tightened. I wanted, needed, to touch him to chase away the ghost of Jerry.

“If this promise is fucked I’ll be pissed.” Lyubov' liberated herself from my grasp and went straight for the bed. The dog, to his credit, didn’t budge.

Yuuri let out a belly deep laugh. “I’d hate to see you angry.”

“Why?”

“Because you’d be a force of nature.”

It wasn’t what he said but how he said that had my heart racing. “Shut up.” My cheeks were hot.

He just looked at me, really looked at me from head to toe. “You look better.” Yuuri echoed what I’d been thinking in the bathroom. “The healing agent in our saliva did its job.”

“Thanks…”

“Hungry? I think Phichit is making lunch.” He stood and once again tossed his book wherever it might land. “Come on.” He held out his hand and I automatically moved to take it. The moment we made contact all memories of Jerry went away.

He led me out the door and down the two flights of stairs. Instead of going the easy way, the one Phichit told me about, he led me deeper into the house. The living room was large with a gargantuan stone fireplace that could’ve easily roasted a whole pig. We went around a wall that came to a formal dining room with a swinging door. On the other side of that was a comfy little breakfast nook then the kitchen.

Phichit was talking with Otabek when he heard us. His smile brightened the room. “Hey! I haven’t seen you in days.” Phichit came forward to give Yuuri a hug. Jealously lurched forward catching me by surprise.

Phichit made sure to back away and not come any closer to me than necessary, which I appreciated. “Days?”

He nodded. “Yuuri here hasn’t left your side.” Phichit patted Yuuri on the shoulder before turning back to cooking lunch.

Otabek nodded a silent greeting before helping Phichit.

“Really?”

Yuuri looked at me with shy smile. “You saved my life, there was no way I wasn’t going to take care of you.”

Heat flushed my cheeks again. The bastard. “Thanks… Um,” I grasped something else to talk about before he could say anything, “where’s Viktor’s office?”

All three looked at me like I grew another head. “It’s not a good idea to bother him.” Yuuri said.

“Yeah, I heard you upstairs. Once a century and all that shit. Where is he?”

He squeezed my hand. “Yurio, with your… past I don’t think it’s a good idea to-”

“Anything I want, remember? Where is he?”

Yuuri looked as if he’d argue with me but instead sighed. “Go back to the stairs. The door to the right off the short hall. Let me go with-”

“Thanks. I got it.” Letting go of his hand around Phichit and Otabek wasn’t exactly comfortable but I trusted in what Yuuri and Viktor told me. I was safe here.

Soon enough I made my way back through the house to the short hall off the stairs with Lyubov' trailing behind. I knocked on the door softly before slowly opening it. “Viktor?” I called as I looked inside. He was sitting in an overstuffed chair facing a large bay window with a lit cigarette dangling between his fingers.

Blue eyes nearly glowed as they took me in. “Yuuri let you come?” He took a drag from the cigarette and I thought it was one of the sexiest things I’d ever seen.

“Not exactly.” I stepped inside with Lyubov' and shut the door. “Something about once a century, leave you alone, bullshit like that.” Walking over to him should’ve made me feel something close to fear since he looked like he could commit several murders but instead I was calm. I plucked the cigarette from his hand and took one drag. The smoke filled my lungs leaving little room for air.

“You smoke?”

A dense fog escaped my nostrils like a dragon. “No.” I handed it back to him with a shrug. “I think it’s disgusting, honestly.”

He regarded me for a moment before he snubbed it out in a crystal tray. “What do you want?” His tone was short, his body tense.

“To thank you.” His hair was thick and soft as I ran my fingers through it. “For Lyubov’, you didn’t have to.”

Viktor leaned into my touch ever so slightly making me feel a little important. “You are welcome. It was least I could do.”

My gaze followed his out of the window. The day was beautiful and the landscape exquisite. If I was artsy inclined I’d want to paint it but I could barely draw a stick person right. “Did you get her yourself or did you send Otabek?”

“Myself.” Again, a curt reply.

Fucking shit. If he went himself then… I took a deep breath to steady the ball of anxiety forming in my gut. “You saw, didn’t you?”

I swear to god I heard his teeth grind together. His answer was a nod; I honestly didn't think him capable of anything else at the moment..

With a sigh I used my grip in his hair to force him to look at me. He didn’t fight me, thank fuck, but the look in his eyes was like icy-murder. “I’m not there anymore, Viktor. I’m here, with you and Yuuri. I’m safe now.”

“I would like very much to kill them.” His tone left no doubt that he meant it with every ounce of his being.

I regarded him and something in my expression must’ve caught him off guard because his own softened. “I don’t want anything to do with them anymore, okay? They’ll die sad, miserable lives and I’ll be here with you two where I’m safe.”

Viktor reached for me then dragged me into his lap. He hugged me close, burying his face in my hair. He held me for the longest time until a tiny shake revealed his emotion. “There were videos.” He finally said. “They were watching. I saw-”

“Stop.” Now it was my turn to hide against him. “Don’t. Please?” My arms tightened around him. Shivers twitched my body that had nothing to do with the temperature. “I just wanna be here with you two.”

He nodded but pulled away. Both of his hands framed my face. Tears made his eyes sparkle. “You are one of the strongest people I ever met and I have met many.”

“I would think so with being a twenty-eight hundred year old man.”

His blue eyes widened in shock. “Yuuri?”

I nodded. “Yuuri.”

A soft chuckle broke free while his thumbs smoothed over my cheeks. He was looking at me again but this time he was calmer, more of the Viktor that I knew instead of a near raging vampire. He leaned in, his eyes darting over my face, searching for something. I smiled, it was a small one, but I think it spoke volumes. His gaze relaxed and he closed the distance between us.

Soft lips met mine in a small but gentle kiss. “Thank you.”

I blinked. “For what?”

“Everything.”

I scoffed. “I've done nothing.”

“Yuri.” He said my name with such force I stopped breathing. “You have given me two of the most precious gift anyone ever could. Your trust and my Yuuri.” His grip slid back into my hair. “I will protect you with everything that I have, that I am. Of this I promise you.”

“I know. You and Yuuri are safe.”

He looked puzzled. “How do you accept us so easily? Eh, maybe that is not right words?” He bit his lip before continuing. “How do you accept only our word that we will not harm you? After…” he spoke in our native Russian before trailing off.

It clicked then what he was trying to ask me. “You said my soul knows Yuuri won't hurt me.” He nodded. “Are you wondering how I accept you?” Another nod. “Honestly? I don't know. I just do. You are safe like him but it's different.”

“How so?”

“With Yuuri,” I shrugged, “he brings me peace and comfort. You I want to give those things to you.”

He regarded me for a long time, his hands played in my hair and his eyes moved over my face. “Today you have done this. Come, Phichit must be nearing ready.”

I shook my head and smacked his chest before getting up. Before I knew it I was out the door and making my way through the house with Viktor and Lyubov’ trailing behind. “Yuuurrrio? Why have you smacked me?” He whined like a toddler who was just told no.

“You just need to stop speaking English.”

He gasped. “How will I improve if I no speak?”

As I pushed through the swinging door that separated the dining room and breakfast nook I barked a laugh. “Fine but every time you speak weird I get to pinch you.” When my gaze landed on the others in the kitchen they were staring at me as if I had a turtle hanging from my nose.

“But whhhyy?” He whined again as he came in.

“How long have you spoken English?”

He really seemed to think about and started counting on his fingers. “Eh, maybe fifty years.”

“And yet you still can't speak it correctly.”

“This is bad?”

I spun to face him, a finger in his face. He came up short and blinked at me. My retort died on my tongue. “No,” I poked his nose, “I kinda like it.”

“Well maybe I should improve then?” He winked.

If scowling could kill he'd be dead by now. “You'd do that just to annoy me.”

He sighed with dramatic flare. “Maybe I just need proper motivations to keep speaking poorly.”

“Like what?” Crossing my arms, I raised a brow at him.

He regarded me with a hand on his chin. “A kiss would be much better motivation, don't you think?”

“Shut. Up.” Oh lord he was aggravating! Turning away from him I huffed over to Yuuri who was still looking at me as I were a Unicorn. “What?”

He just stared, open mouthed. “Aw,” Viktor came behind me, hugging me close, “he is amaze you pried me from office with smile no less.”

As Viktor said this Yuuri’s expression softened into a genuine smile. His gaze moved between the two of us and I wondered what he could be thinking. Standing between these two I knew I was cared for and safe.

* * *

         


	8. Safe

“Come!” Viktor said. “You must be starving.” He gave me a squeeze before letting go. He reached for Yuuri, dragging him in for a kiss. The moment their lips met both men relaxed into it. If I didn’t know any better I’d think Yuuri actually purred. “I know I am.” Viktor said against Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri shivered at his words and so did I.

I knew exactly what Viktor meant. He _wanted_ Yuuri. An image of them on the couch from my first night flashed. Yuuri riding Viktor… Begging...

“Hey. No sex in the kitchen.” Phichit said while wielding a spatula effectively snapping me out of it. The little bastard. “I am not cleaning that up again.”

Yuuri’s face turned bright red while Viktor just scoffed. “Is my kitchen.”

Phichit glared at him. “Oh, yeah? Then you cook and do all the cleaning.” The little man crossed his arms in defiance of the Prince.

Viktor held up his hands and backed up a step. “Okay, okay,” he smiled looking rather sheepish, “is your kitchen.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

Otabek chuckled, the first sound I’ve heard him make.

“Oh, don’t get me started on you, mister.” Phichit pointed the spatula at him. “I’m not cleaning up your shit either.”

Otabek looked shocked. “What did I do?”

“Last week all of your shit was all over my living room! I was so mad I damn near killed you.”

“Oh, so this is what these noises were.” Viktor moved into the kitchen to inspect the contents of the oven.

Yuuri laughed leaving Phichit and Otabek confused. “What are you talking about?” Phichit asked looking genuinely puzzled.

“Guys,” Yuuri chuckled as he leaned against the counter, “you were arguing so loud the dead could’ve heard you.”

“But you weren’t here?” Otabek said.

“Aw, well,” Viktor stood and twirled around, “we were outside with father but decided to take a walk while you two figured this out.“

Both blushed so red I wondered how they weren’t on fire. “The King heard us?” Otabek broke their silence.

Viktor nodded but Yuuri spoke. “Doesn’t he come back next week?”

“No, not until month after next.”

“No, he comes next week.” Yuuri put a hand on his hip and used the other to lean on the counter. “I remember because he was talking about going hunting.”

“I do not recall this.”

“Honey, you do not recall the last time you showered let alone when your dad is coming.”

Viktor huffed. “There is no business to be attending next week.”

“No, hun,” Yuuri looked annoyed, “he’s just visiting as dad next week.”

They stared at one another for a good minute before Viktor walked off. “Let me check.”

“I’m telling you it’s next week.” Yuuri scowled after him and the two disappeared through the door Phichit told me about on the other side. Their arguing faded out leaving me alone with Phichit and Otabek.

The two men didn’t look at me. They were talking about something, what I had no idea. My chest was tightening. It was hard to breath. Couldn’t see…

I was in the corner of the kitchen. My face was throbbing and my side spasmed with a surely cracked rib. Jerry and the bastard were talking over beers. Jerry handed him some money and the two shook hands.

Jerry’s gaze found me and his smile sent razors through my gut. “You’re mine now, boy.” He said with a swig of his beer. “You gunna be feisty for me?”

I tried to swallow but I couldn’t…

“Well?” Jerry took one more swig of his beer than stalked over to tower above me. “It’s not nice to ignore people.”

“Aw! No!” Searing fire ensnared my scalp as Jerry yanked me up by my hair. Pain constricted my gut to wrap up my chest like a python. Bile rose from his sucker punch.

Acid burned as my body convulsed returning what little I’d managed to eat.

“Aw, lookit that. You made a mess.”

“Awhn!” Jerry shoved my back down, pain slicing up my knees from them smacking against the tile flooring.

Jerry kneeled on one knee. “Gotta clean up your mess.”

I tried to nod but his grip was too tight. “Y-yes, Sir.”

“Such a good boy.” His large hand rubbed over my face. “Aren’t you?” Flinching away gave him satisfaction but I couldn't help it. The bastard I could stay stoic but not Jerry. He huffed a laugh against my ear sending a wave of nausea through me again. “Eat it.” My lungs froze as what he said sunk in.

“No!”

“Yuri!?”

“Please!” Nothing was right. Down was up, up was down. “I’ll be good!” Clammy, cold settled into my very core. Vomit churned my stomach. No, not again… No, no, no, no, no… Acrid bile bubbled up. Not again…

I couldn’t stop it.

Panic constricted my insides. A touch was like fire over my cold skin. “No! Please! I’ll clean it up! Don’t make me-Aw!” Blazing pain raced down my spine only to be chased away by soothing warmth. “Yuuri?”

The fog clouding my mind slowly faded away. Viktor was kneeling before me, a solid presence at my back and a distinct pain in my neck told me where Yuuri was. He wasn’t drinking but his fangs went deep. “Viktor?” I was between Yuuri’s legs on the floor, one arm wrapped around me while the other supported my head.

His smile was so sad I thought I’d break from it. “It is alright, Yuri. We are here.”

Panic still boiled underneath. I couldn’t focus on him. Instead the room, everything, anything caught my gaze. “Uhn.” Yuuri’s bite tightened sending another wave down my back. My hands went to Yuuri’s thighs. The panic was subsiding but it was still there. “Again. Please?” I sounded so pathetic… “Fuck.” Another flex from his jaw had my head relaxing back onto his shoulder.

I reached for Viktor, my fist curling into his shirt, and yanked. Viktor came to within inches of my face. His heat helped chase away the cold that had settled in threatening to freeze me to death. I needed him, both of them to survive.

“It is alright.” Viktor said again. His touch along my arm tickled. “Shhh.” He squeezed my fist in his shirt and moved in closer, so close his bangs tickled my nose. “We are here. You are safe. I promised this.” A soft kiss to my jaw and the pain from Yuuri’s fangs gave me something to hold onto.

“Hm-” Viktor’s lips met mine. He was so soft and gentle, nothing like I’d ever experienced before. I opened for him and his tongue slipped inside. This was… It was… Good. He broke away with a tender nip to my lower lip. “Uhn. Yuuri.” His fangs slipped free with a low growl. He forced my head towards him and kissed me. This was rougher than Viktor, more hungry. The taste of liquid copper was all too familiar but this was different. This was him.

His tongue traced my teeth and flicked to the roof of my mouth. “Mine.” Brown eyes glowed with something I couldn’t pinpoint or even begin to understand. He dipped in for another kiss, fangs nipped my lips but did no real damage. He pulled my lower lip into his mouth and sucked. Tingles shot down my body to the base of my cock.

Yuuri kissed his way down my jaw to my ear and finally to the bleeding wound on my neck. A moan escaped me as his fangs slid back inside. He took one long drag before retreating again but this time to close the wound. “Yuuri? Hm?” He was kissing me again, this time just as gently as Viktor had. Yuuri kept kissing me for what seemed forever. Unknown sensations took hold. Every move he made sent sparks throughout my entire body, My toes curled and a jolt shot through my dick. But all too soon he leaned back taking away the odd, pleasant feelings.

His gaze flicked over my face as if to assess how I was. “You’re safe.” The red tinting his lips drew my attention as I nodded. “I’m so sorry I left you.” He took a deep breath and his eyes smoldered with a barely there light again. I had a feeling he knew the affect he had on me but I didn’t care.

With a deep breath, I relaxed into him, exhausted. “They’re not safe.”

For a moment I wondered if he heard me but he sighed and held me tighter. “They would never hurt you.” He kissed my temple.

I shook my head no.

He sighed again. “Okay. Whatever you say.”

Movement drew my attention to Viktor. My fist was still in his shirt and the blue glow was back again but this was warmer than before in his office. He was panting but just a little while his other hand was gripping his thigh so tight I thought it’d bruise.

Yuuri growled again, his gaze flicked to Viktor’s crotch, the glow intensified in both of their eyes. Viktor’s smile was predatory. “Do forgive me. The two of you together is…” he trailed off. His eyes burned brighter as he looked over the two of us. “But not to worry, I would never act.” He leaned in and gave me one kiss just below my ear.

I bit back whatever sound tried to escape from that one tiny kiss. My words caught in my throat. I wanted them to touch me. To make me feel more of whatever was happening to me. I wanted, needed, their hands on me but the words just wouldn’t come.

Fucking-a I wanted Viktor to act. Him kissing along my throat, biting me, his hands moving along my ass to Yuuri’s cock, teasing him. Yuuri’s hands diving into my pants and up my shirt, his fangs deep in my neck… Both of them biting at the same time… Their fangs causing pain but so much warmth. Viktor closing in pressing me into Yuuri...

“Yurio?”

I blinked. “Huh?”

Viktor looked concerned but it was Yuuri who spoke. “Are you okay?”

Was I? “Yeah, thank you.”

“Come,” Viktor said as he stood, “let us get you cleaned up.” He offered me his hand, which I took, and he hauled me up. He did the same for Yuuri and it took that long to understand what he meant. Drying vomit ran down the front of my shirt.

The floor zoomed out and the room became fuzzy. No… “Hhm.” Yuuri was kissing me again, his hands framing my face.

“It’s okay. We’re not mad at you. I promise.” He was so tender and gentle with me. I didn’t deserve him, either of them. I nodded and took a deep breath. Movement from deeper within the kitchen had me flinching away. Phichit looked distressed and Otabek disconnected from the whole situation. Viktor placed himself between us while Yuuri caressed my neck. “It’s okay. Come.”

He led me away back through the house and up the two flights of stairs. We were in their bathroom before I managed to register what was happening. Yuuri had me against the counter while his fingers gripped the hem of my shirt. “I’m going to take it off, okay?”

“Yes, Sir.” I didn’t want him undressing me but I couldn’t say no. My feelings from the kitchen were gone leaving me confused and slightly numb.

The room was starting to ring drowning out anything else. A touch constricted every muscle in my arm, shoulder and back. I wasn’t sure if the echoing sound in the room was from me or a beaten dog. “Yuri?” Yuuri was close, his warmth helped keep away the chill of the bathroom. Someone else, Viktor, my mind supplied, was just behind him. “Look at me.”

I obeyed on autopilot without really seeing him. He was unfocused, fuzzy around the edges. The ringing intensified.

“Look. At. Me.”

I didn’t understand… I was looking at him. More talking but I couldn’t hear it. They were too far away…

Hands pulled me forward and a warmth at my back had vomit threatening to come up again. “Aw!” Pain lanced down my back. Sharp, jagged knives ripped into my core only to be chased away by a crashing tsunami of searing hot tentacles. “Fuck! What the- Oh, shit.” A moan of either pleasure or pain, I wasn’t sure which, tore from my throat. My body turned to jelly but strong arms kept me upright.

“Look. At. Me.” Yuuri’s eyes were glowing again. “Not through me.” Viktor’s bite flexed and another storm just as powerful as the first threatened to unravel me. Panting, I obeyed. He smiled but another jolt shocked my system ripping more sounds from me. “Stay with us.” He said as he crowded me.

“Oh-kay.”

He smiled but it was sad again. “This shirt needs to be changed.” A tug on the fabric helped me register what he was talking about. Viktor’s fangs in my neck were very distracting. “Can I take it off?” A kiss landed on my forehead. “Don’t leave us.”

Yuuri sounded so sad as if he’d break.

Another flex of Viktor’s jaw sent me into a tailspin of sensations. My mind snapped and I was highly aware of what was around me. As if the world became sharper, clearer, less noisy.

Yuuri and Viktor were safe.

“Yes.” I sounded so out of breath like I’d been running a marathon.

“Are you sure?”

A nod tugged against Viktor’s fangs. Goddamn…

Viktor withdrew pulling another moan from me and sealed the wound. Yuuri took my shirt off swiftly. He quickly retrieved a washcloth and rinsed it with water and soap. Yuuri wiped over my jaw, neck and chest with a sort of detachment I didn’t like.

He tossed the cloth and disappeared back into the bedroom. Viktor held me tight and began to hum a Russian lullaby into my ear.

Yuuri returned with a t-shirt that he helped me into. This wasn’t one of the ones they had bought me. “It’s mine.” Yuuri said as if he saw my question. “Are you still hungry?”

“Not really but I need to eat.”

“Yes, this is utmost true.” Viktor finally spoke. “If you would like to brush your teeth I will fetch you something.” He kissed my neck where his fangs were and a ghostly feeling fluttered my insides.

I nodded and Viktor pulled away then left. A shiver took over from his absence. Yuuri swooped in lending me his heat. “I’m so sorry.” His whisper was barely heard as he dug into a drawer.

“What for?”

He handed me a toothbrush and toothpaste. “Leaving you. I wasn’t thinking, I’m sorry.”

I regarded him for a moment before turning to brush my teeth. Once I was finished I cleared my throat. He wouldn’t meet my eye and I could tell he was feeling guilty over something he didn’t do.  “Kiss me.”

Yuuri’s eyes went wide. “What?”

“Kiss me.”

“Yurio, I don’t-”

I yanked him closer by his shirt and took what I wanted. Yuuri moaned and deepened the kiss almost immediately. This was much better than before. The taste of peppermint and something uniquely Yuuri flowed over my tongue. The taste of him was masked before by my own vomit.

Yuuri growled, grasped my hips and hauled me onto the bathroom counter with a squeak. He moved between my legs, his hands rubbing up my back. Odd, tingles skirted along my nerves. Every move he made, every swipe of his tongue ignited something in me. I _needed_ him but I didn’t understand what that meant.

He broke away, panting, and rested his forehead against mine. “I’m so sorry...”

“It’s okay.”

“No!” His jaw tightened. “It’s not okay.” Hands moved over my back and shoulders to the crook of my neck. “You upset or hurt or-” he swallowed, “it’s never okay.”

When he said that I understood. It was the same as me not wanting him to lie to me but his guilt didn’t sit right with me. “How were you supposed to know I’d freak out?” He looked confused. “Even I didn’t know I would, Yuuri.” He relaxed a little.

The way he looked at me was scrutinizing and also cute. I smiled and he relaxed further. He leaned in. When our lips met a spark of want shot down between my legs. My arms wrapped around him, holding him close. A moan from him tightened my core.

“As much as I enjoy this-”

“Fuck!” We broke apart with me clutching my heart.

Viktor stood in the doorway laughing. For a split second I thought he’d be angry we were kissing without him but the smile on his face and softness in his eyes said otherwise. “I think Yurio needs to eat.”

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed as he stepped away, “you do.”

What I really wanted was to make out again but one look at each told me I wasn’t winning that battle right now. Maybe later?

With a heavy sigh I hoped off the counter. “Fine.” I gave Yuuri a look as I moved into the bedroom.

Viktor reached out to me as I passed to take hold of my hand. “Can I…?” He trailed off seeming unsure of himself.

His longer bangs half hid his eyes and an image of him in his office taking a drag from the cigarette flashed. I stepped to him and pressed our lips together. This was brief compared to Yuuri but it was just as enjoyable. As we pulled apart Viktor gripped the back of neck. “You are so strong.”

Our conversation from his office earlier filtered through my mind. I didn’t say anything instead I smiled and turned away. I found a tray on the bed with Lyubov' lapping the juice from what looked stuffed bell peppers.

I huffed at my cat as warmth from one of them heated my back. I really didn’t deserve either one of them.

* * *

          


	9. Kitty Kitty

Sleep was slowly ebbing away. Last night I had eaten the dinner Viktor brought me and we laid in bed watching TV. I had wanted to initiate contact again, the kissing in particular, but I didn’t have the nerve. Instead I laid between them with Viktor as my pillow. Another incident didn’t happen which only confirmed for me that they were safe and everyone else wasn’t.

At some point I must’ve fallen asleep because here I was in my own bed. Glancing at the clock, I groaned. It was just past two a.m.

I sat up looking around the room for Lyubov' but I didn’t see her anywhere. Last time I did she was curled up on their coffee table.

Nerves bubbled up. I wanted to get her but that at same time I felt unwelcome since I was placed in my own bed. The beaten down part of me whispered that they wanted nothing to do with me. That everything that happened between us was just pity, a reason to touch me when I promised myself no one else would. A smaller more hopeful part said they were just respecting my space. The past few days I needed someone to watch over me but that wasn’t the case anymore. Besides after all that contact they probably thought I needed the distance to keep my sanity. For all I knew that was true…

I took a deep breath.

They said I could go anywhere whenever I wanted, right? Their bedroom was anywhere and this was whenever. I wanted my cat damnit.

I was up, out the door and opening theirs before I could talk myself out of it. “Oh, fuck. Yuuri.” Viktor’s moan froze me in place. My breathing sped up as I walked inside.

My gaze zeroed in on the bed. Viktor laid on his back, legs spread with one hand cuffed to the headboard. His skin was flushed and his entire body was so tight his toes were curling. Yuuri’s head bobbed between his legs with Viktor’s other hand in his hair. “Yuuri? Uhn, please?”

Glowing, brown eyes looked him in the eye. Viktor’s cock slid ever so slowly from his mouth with a tiny pop. A small growl escaped Yuuri. He bunched Viktor’s shirt in one hand and kissed his way up Viktor’s stomach and chest.

Viktor’s grip in Yuuri’s hair strained but a nip from Yuuri put Viktor in his place.

A nipple disappeared between Yuuri’s teeth. Viktor whimpered. It sounded so sweet I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep quiet. “Yuuri? I need- Hmp.”

Yuuri stuffed the bunched shirt into Viktor’s mouth. “Bite.” He ordered followed by another sound from Viktor who complied. “I’ll give you everything you need.” His hips moved against Viktor, grinding his clothed cock against Viktor’s bare ass.

I shut the door as quietly as I could and moved inside.

“Humph.” Viktor groaned, his focus solely on Yuuri. His grip moved from Yuuri’s hair to his shirt.

“Such a needy little slut.” Yuuri bent down to lick a path up Viktor’s neck to suck on his ear. Yuuri reached out to the bedside table where a jar sat uncapped. His fingers dipped inside before moving down between them. Viktor grunted and lifted up a leg giving me a perfect view of Yuuri’s finger deep in Viktor’s ass. “Want my cock in your ass?”

“Nn!” Viktor nodded. He strained against the cuff. “Uh! Huhn.” Another finger swiftly joined the first. Viktor’s chest expanded and his one free hand shot down to grip Yuuri’s arm.

“Relax, my sweet.” Yuuri said in Russian. His other hand went between them, he leaned back and watched as he stroked Viktor’s hard, almost purple cock. His fingers stilled inside Viktor and I didn’t understand why. Truthfully I didn’t understand the finger thing at all.

Viktor’s hips flexed into Yuuri’s touch. Sweet, wanting sounds came from Viktor.

Yuuri smirked. “That’s it. Fuck yourself.” His fingers began to move sending Viktor into a puddle of goo. The shirt muffled Viktor’s cries. His eyes were pleading. “Tell me what you want.”

Viktor let go of the shirt, his fangs glinted in the moonlight and a trail of drool escaped the corner of his mouth. “Fuck me. Fuck me, right now. Please.”

Yuuri growled long, low and deep. His fingers left Viktor, much to his distress, to dip back in the jar. A gob of something coated his fingers. He used his other hand to pull down his pants and spread the clear goop all over his own cock.

Yuuri hooked one of Viktor’s legs over an arm and lined himself up. My own body constricted in memory of the pain Viktor was going to feel. I wanted to stop them, to prevent Viktor from feeling what I knew was coming but I was rooted to the spot.

Yuuri pushed forward and Viktor threw his head back with a gasp. “Yuuurrriii.” He seated himself but didn’t move. Instead he leaned down and captured Viktor’s mouth in a kiss. The two continued until Viktor broke away. “Please? I need you to fuck me.”

The glow in Yuuri’s eyes intensified. His hips barely moved. “What? I didn’t hear you.”

Viktor whimpered. “Please, baby? Fuck me. Fuck me so hard I can’t walk. I need you to fuck me.” Yuuri’s answer was to continue his slow torture. “Oh, please?” Viktor was shamelessly begging now. “Fuck me like the slut I am, goddamn please?”

Yuuri’s hips snapped forward. Viktor cried out but it wasn’t pain. His face was of pure ecstasy. The two found a rhythm together with no pain at all. I didn’t know such a thing was possible between two men.

The game between them dropped and it was Yuuri and Viktor locked together in the most intimate of ways. They petted, kissed, touched and nibbled each other whispering sweet things I couldn’t hear.

Watching them sent bolts of electricity through my body. My cock twitched, standing to attention. My fingers flexed with the need to touch myself but I wanted to finish watching them. I _needed_ to watch them.

“Uh, Yuuri! I’m gonna- oh, fuck!” Viktor’s fangs pierced Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri cried out, his rhythm faltered. I understood the pain mixed pleasure he was experiencing from Viktor’s bite, I had felt it earlier, and I was jealous.

Primal, animal sounds came from Viktor as his entire body contracted so hard the cuffs snapped from the headboard.

A whimper crawled from my throat.

Both snapped their full attention to me as if they had no idea I was there and perhaps they didn’t. They froze and I knew both were judging how I’d react.

My hand twitched, my fingers skimmed the fabric of my pants. Swallowing, I gripped myself, something I hadn’t done in years, to help ease their minds. The rough texture of my boxers was abrasive against my sensitive skin but in a weird way I liked it.

Viktor smirked, it was deadly, as he shoved Yuuri off of him and onto the floor. Yuuri landed with a yelp, his cock bobbing. “Aw!” Viktor forced him by his hair with a kiss.

“Strip.” He ordered in Russian.

Yuuri moaned and complied. Viktor’s smirk found me, his eyes glowing. He reached into a box I hadn’t noticed on the bed and pulled out some cat ears and a piece of leather, a collar, with a bell and bow. He dressed Yuuri in the ears and fastened the collar around Yuuri’s neck. “Stand.” Another order and Yuuri obeyed with a shaky sigh. Bright red blood trickled down his neck, over his shoulder to drip off of his chest.

From my vantage point I couldn’t see what was going on but whatever was happening had Yuuri panting, his face flushed. His gaze found mine and in that moment I was so transfixed I couldn’t have looked away if the house was on fire. A deep throaty moan came from him. He bent forward, his stance widened and his cock bobbed. Fluid leaked from the tip and his hands shot back to grip Viktor’s wrists.

“Bad kitty,” a slap rung in the air. Yuuri swayed forward, his cock bobbing, “hold your ass open for me.” Viktor ordered.

Yuuri moaned and did as he was told. “Oh, fuck!” He hissed and bent forward even more giving me a clear view of Viktor behind him.

“Good kitty.” Viktor reached forward and used the collar to force Yuuri up. “Down.” Yuuri went to his knees, legs spread, displaying his hanging balls, leaking cock and something else I couldn't quite make out between his legs.

Something in Viktor’s hand caught my attention. “Oh, god! Viktor…” Yuuri trailed off in a long, ragged moan.

Viktor smirked. “Be a good kitty and take this to our Lion Tamer.” He handed the remote looking thing to Yuuri.

Yuuri nodded and began to stand. “Aw!” Viktor used the collar again to wrench him back down. “Crawl.” A whimper from Yuuri sounded so sweet my cocked twitched.

Kitty crawled to me, his back swaying with the movement of his shoulders and I caught sight of a furry tail sticking out of his ass. Oh, fuck me…

He stopped at my feet, knees spread showing off his tail. “Uhn…” Yuuri moaned as he handed me the remote. His back arched, head lulling forward to rest against my upper thigh. As I took it Yuuri’s grip transferred to my pants.

“That remote,” Viktor speaking didn’t gain my visual attention, I was too focused on Yuuri, “controls the kitty tail vibrator in his ass.” Oh, jesus-h-christ, fuck me… “Yuuri is a slut for vibrators.” As if to punctuate Viktor’s statement Yuuri moaned again and rubbed against my thigh.

I glanced at the remote. A dial ranging from zero to one hundred with an arrow pointing at thirty caught my attention. The dial slid smoothly under my thumb. “Oh, fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck…” He trailed off with a pant. His grip half pulled down my pants to expose my boxers. “Yuri? Please?” The dial slid again. My new kitty’s, entire body tightened, his hips humped the air. “Ohhhh… please?” He bit my pants. “Can I come? Please…? Yuri-” He cut off with another moan.

I slid the dial back extracting a groan of frustration from him. “No.” He whimpered then rubbed his cheek along my thigh until the tip of his nose touched my balls.

“Your new Kitten also very much enjoys sucking cock.” Yuuri nodded vigorously at Viktor’s words into my crotch, each movement tickled along my sack. “The harder you fuck his throat the happier he is.” Yuuri’s glowing gaze found mine. He lifted up to bite the hem of my boxers and pull ever so slightly. “He is quite the naughty kitten.”

My dick twitched in agreement. “I see that.” I sounded breathy. “No one has ever…” I trailed off and gripped Yuuri’s hair.

“Please,” Yuuri begged, “can I suck you? I want to suck you so bad…” He nuzzled my dick with a moan. “Fuck my mouth, please?”

 _Something_ snapped within me and everything else floated away. I was here with them and all I wanted to do, needed to do, was have both of them touch me, to give him everything he wanted from me. Right now I’d give him my soul if he asked. “Pull them down. Use your teeth.”

My Kitten whimpered and did as he was told. He pulled ever so slowly, teasing me. My cock finally sprung free, hitting the side of his face. Kitten groaned and placed an open mouthed kiss to the side of my dick. “Yuuri.” His name fell from my tongue.

His smirk was my only warning. Kitten pulled away only to swallow me whole. “Fuck!” My hips bucked, forcing myself deeper into Yuuri’s mouth. A strangled sound came from him and he looked up at me as his cheeks hollowed out when he pulled back.

Pleasure zapped my nerves. It was so hot, so wet, and the suction… fuck me. My Kitten found a slow, teasing rhythm. On every up stroke his tongue teased my slit, every down saliva pooled atop his tongue to help my cock down his throat.

“Viktor?” I somehow managed to pry my gaze away from Yuuri to him. His blue eyes were glowing a soft, light ice, watching us. He cocked his head as if to say, _what?_ “Oh, jesus!” Yuuri’s fangs scraped my shaft pulling a whimper from me. “Need you. Viktor?”

I blinked and a warmth at my back accompanied by a low growl told me where he was. Heat pressed against my back while fangs teased my neck. “What do you want, Yuri?”

I leaned into him and used our height differences to my advantage. His shoulder made the perfect headrest. Yuuri was watching as he nursed my cock. A tightness threatened to break me but I wanted Viktor apart of this. “Bite me, please?” His hands smoothed over my hips. Fangs teased my neck again. “Awhn! Fuck!” Near bone snapping pain cracked down my spine to be instantly replaced by a soothing warmth so debilitating I would’ve fallen if not for Viktor holding me.

His bite flexed, sending another wave, and one hand gripped Yuuri’s hair. His pelvis cupped my ass damn near perfectly. He moved forward, shoving my cock down Yuuri’s throat. The three of us found a rhythm together with Viktor in control. Him dry humping my ass while he kept Yuuri in place by his hair to shovel my dick down his throat.

Sensations built within me threatening to shove me over the edge of an invisible chasm I wanted nothing more than to cross. Another flex from Viktor and Yuuri’s tongue skimming over my shaft broke my control. “Oh-hoe, god...” My voice failed me. Everything within tightened until I broke. Sensations I’d never felt before took me hostage leaving little room of anything more complicated than blink and breathe.

Strong hands kept me from falling on my ass. They were moving me but I didn’t have the mental capacity to know what was going on.

I think my brain short-circuited. But then again that was thinking and I definitely wasn’t capable of that.

Softness surrounded me. It was so comfy… Maybe a nap would help?

* * *

          


	10. It Was All A Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
>   
>  \---------- WARNING ---------- WARNING ---------- WARNING ---------- WARNING ---------- 
> 
> This chapter is graphic, violent and may trigger some readers. While apart of the story if you skip this chapter you will not miss any new, relevant information.
> 
> You have been warned.

Everything was too warm. Too hot. So fucking hot…

Sheets stuck to my body. Things were too rough. Pain throbbed at the base of my skull.

The bed squeaked as I moved. What the hell? The bed didn’t squeak. Their bed was soft, comfy and warm in a pleasant way not like the surface of the  damn sun.

“Wake up.” Something smacked the back of my head before I could process the voice. My headache exploded down my neck. “Now. You’ve been out for three days.” I opened my eyes to find the bastard staring at me with a beer in his hand. “Lazy ass.” He huffed to the door. “Jerry will be here in five. I’d get ready if I were you.” The bastard scratched his scruffy chin. “Been antsy for you to wake up.” He smirked then left leaving me confused.

I sat up then immediately wished I hadn’t. My entire body hurt like I’d been sick or something. A distinct almost sharp ache in my backside spoke of things I didn’t remember. The bare room with stark white walls looked all too bright. The dark spots, my dried blood, almost looked like macabre art. The area that was supposed to be my closet had no door but instead a large towel hung from the molding hardly hiding the true horrors inside.

Swallowing, I looked away into nothing. What the hell was going on? Where was Yuuri and Viktor? I was just with them… We had… Another glance around the room told me I wasn’t seeing things. But they were real…? I was- was safe and away from this hell. What the hell happened? They wouldn’t have given me back, would they? No… that wasn’t true, couldn’t be true.

Yuuri and Viktor weren’t like that.

Was it all a dream?

“Look who’s up.” My entire body tightened. No… “You’re just no fun when blacked out.” A large, calloused hand gripped my neck. “I tried.”  Hot breath scorched my ear and cheek churning my stomach. “I like you feisty.” A deep, low chuckle sent a spike of terror through my core. “We’ve got so much fun to catch up on.” A full body shiver had him laughing.

This couldn’t be happening, not again. I was with Yuuri and Viktor. I was safe… Jerry couldn’t hurt me anymore… “Uhn!” My jaw clenched and my gut fell as Jerry shoved me from the bed. I landed with a thud against the thinning carpet. Previous blood stains from past abuse discolored the flooring leaving the carpeting with a rusty, flaky red.

“Up.”

My body attempted to move without my consent but my head swam and my muscles gave out. Weakness settled into my body leaving me panting and unable to move.

“Useless.” Jerry’s heavy leather creaked with every step. “Well, not entirely.” The heel of his boot dug into my thigh, a solid shove knocked me into the bed frame. “Even unconscious you still make a good fuck.” He had… While I was out?

“Aw!” Jerry yanked on my hair. “Let me go! Aww!” He dragged me across the floor to the closet. “No! Please!” Not the closest… Anything but the closet. I’d rather him rape me than this…

A St. Andrew’s Cross stood ominous against the far wall. Chains hung from the corners with various whips and restraints on either side, most covered in my blood. A small metal cage took up the space under a shelf that held other instruments of my torture.

Jerry made a noise with his mouth. “I paid good money for you and you had to go and get sick.” The entire room shook, sharper pain prickled my scalp from his jerk. “Very bad boy.”

A whimper crawled from throat. “Please… No… I’ll be good.” He would normally take his time to build upon my torture. But there was something about him, something new that told me he was close to cracking. He hadn’t had me to torture in days. That itch he couldn’t scratch was driving him mad and he’d blame me.

The smirk that cracked his face would’ve scared Satan. “Oh, I know you will.”

The weakness from moments before rushed away, panic surged forth granting strength I didn’t actually have. Reaching up I somehow managed to get his hands off me and I bolted. The door wasn’t far. If I could get to it I could escape. Yes, I could. I’d done it before and somehow found them… I could do it again… “Aw!” A sharp tug lurched me back.

“Always just so feisty.” I heard the happiness in his voice, his thrill over my fight.

Jerry used his grip to swing me around. My chest hit the cross sending a vibrating pounding through my body. He yanked my arm up then cold, too tight metal clicked into place around my wrist. He did the same with the other and my ankles leaving me splayed to whatever Jerry wanted to do.

Fear tightened everything to the point of shaking. I heard Jerry chuckle. “You're just so pretty.” His hands smoothed over my ass to my front. One slipped inside to fondle my balls. Biting the inside of my cheek was the only thing I could do to keep quiet. “I bought you a present.”

A whine tore free despite my best efforts. Presents from him were never good…

Jerry left me leaving behind the cold, empty numb, loneliness that was my life. Now it seemed an even crueler joke since knowing the peace and security of Yuuri and Viktor even if it was just a dream… I must’ve finally cracked to think they were real. To think I could’ve actually runaway and found something so beautiful was insanity. Things like that didn’t happen to whores like me…

Something rustling drew my attention. I fought with myself to not look but not knowing was somehow worse than seeing what was coming. How fucked up was that? Swallowing, I looked over my shoulder to find Jerry in the doorway holding a new whip. This one had sharp metal points along the leather strips like a rose bush.

Another one of his smiles churned the bile in my empty stomach. My chest tightened. “Please no…” That whip would skin me alive.

Jerry chuckled. “Oh, yes.”

“No!” Metal dug into my skin as a burst of energy fueled my struggle. The chains rattled but the cross held firm.

“Just so feisty.” I heard him over my own noise. “Be a good boy and scream for me.”

“I didn’t mean- I promise to be good! Aw!” The whip spikes dug into the flesh of my back. “Please!” Jerry yanked the whip ripping out the spikes taking some of my shirt and I was sure my skin with it.

Slicing, fiery pain was soon followed by another blow contorting my reality. Burning pain seared my throat from my own screams. Jerry dealt more blows, each one more powerful than the last until my screams tapered off into whimpers and my body collapsed with the pain.

Warm rivulets trickled down my back to soak my boxers. Black edged my vision and a distinct ringing in my ears drowned out whatever Jerry was saying. Another tickle down my arm drew my attention. A solid red line gave me pause. What was that?

Blood.

But Yuuri needed that…

“Yuri!”

A noise between a cry and a moan managed to rip from my throat. No, no, no, no, no… Not again. I can’t. Not after knowing them… Where were they? Yuuri had promised. Viktor said he’d keep me safe no matter what. Was it a lie? Were they a lie? I knew they couldn’t have been real. I could never get away from this hell... This wasn’t fair. I didn’t deserve this…

“Yuri… Please.” A voice that wasn’t Jerry’s pleaded but it couldn’t be real… It was all a lie.

* * *

          


	11. Terror

Tears fell tickling my cheeks to drip from my chin. Soft, gentle touches weren’t right. Jerry was never gentle. “Yuri, wake up.”

Someone pressed against my back but they were smaller than Jerry was and rested their chin on my shoulder. “Please, wake up.” Hair tickled my face.

Hands gripped mine and another body appeared at my front. The St. Andrews Cross faded away as did the torture closet.

Viktor was watching me while Yuuri hugged me from behind. We stood in a black void of nothing. What was happening? A soft, gentle smile changed Viktor’s face. “Wake up, Yuri. We need you.” The pain from Jerry’s torture ebbed away.

What?

“Please.” Yuuri whispered in my ear.

“Yuuri!” I bolted upright. Darkness engulfed the room save the moonlight coming in from the window. My chest hurt and every muscle was tight, ready to run.

“Shh.” Yuuri soothed. “I’m here.” Arms encircled me, dragging me in for a hug but a slight chill still stung my body.

A shaky sigh broke my silence. I didn’t just need him. “V-Viktor?” My heart raced, thudding in my ears, feel it in my chest. Viktor pressed himself into my back. It was only then could I start to relax and warm up a little. “What happened?”

“You dream.” Viktor kissed my temple.

I shook my head no. “Nightmare.”

He made a confirming noise. “It is alright. We are here.”

“You weren’t real…” I hugged Yuuri closer.

“What?” They said at the same time.

“Neither of you were real.” Swallowing, I curled into Yuuri a little more. “I was- was back with-” words caught in my throat. Admitting I was back with Jerry wasn’t something I ever wanted apart of my reality ever again.

“We’re right here.” Yuuri squeezed me tight. “It’s okay.”

I nodded but scanned the room. Something, someone moved off in the corner. Flinching away, I hid against Yuuri. They would protect me.

“Shhh,” Viktor rubbed my back relaxing me, “it is okay.”

“It’s just us.” Yuuri kissed my hair. “I promise. No one is here to get you.” He nuzzled into my neck then inhaled deeply. “We won’t ever leave you again.”

Viktor leaned in, pressing me between them, giving me a sense of comfort and familiarity after my night terror. “No harm will come to you as long as I breathe.” He said. “Come, let us lie down, we will hold you.”

Swallowing, I nodded unable to summon my voice.

Both maneuvered me until I was sandwiched between them under the blankets chasing away the bone deep chill. “We will not leave you, Yurio.” Viktor nuzzled into my neck. Fangs scraped my skin but a whimper from me stopped him. Instead he kissed just behind my ear.

I don’t know why I didn’t want him to bite me. Earlier it was all I could think about, all I wanted, but right now the thought of my blood outside of my body turned my stomach. Fuck, I hated that damn whip.

His hand found mine and intertwined our fingers. Yuuri’s heatbeat gave me something to focus on besides my own personal hell inside my head while Viktor gentle ran his thumb over my hand. They just held me until I finally calmed down. Before them a night terror like this would’ve had me in a panic and hypervigilant for hours if not days. It really didn’t matter since Jerry would’ve been back before then.

With them I knew it would be okay and anything that could hurt me would have to go through them first. “Thank you.” I whispered.

“For you,” Yuuri said but Viktor sat up a little, “anything.” Viktor finished for him and gave me another kiss.

When I first arrived they told me they didn’t want anything from me but somehow over the past few days that didn’t seem true anymore. Honestly, I didn’t want it to be true. “What does that mean?” Rolling, I twisted onto my back between them. “I mean, what do you two want from me?”

I wanted to be more than friends and after what we did I couldn’t just be friends with them. I couldn’t just be a source of food for Yuuri or the occasional friends with benefits situation. I… I wanted to be apart of what they had together.

What if they didn’t want me?

“We said you owe us nothing.” Yuuri spoke up, his voice quiet.

“That’s not a good enough answer anymore.”

Viktor shifted up onto one elbow. His ice blue eyes weren’t actually glowing this time but they held a warmth as he gazed at me. “I am a selfish being because I want all of you.” A small smile didn’t diminish his serious tone or gaze. “I shall only share with Yuuri.” He held up a hand and turned into the weirdo I knew. “Then again I’m selfish with him too so this is nothing new.”

Yuuri chuckled. “Stop.” He reached over to shove Viktor a little.

Viktor let him then caught his hand and kissed the back. “This is utmost truth.”

“If we’re being this truthful then so do I, Yurio.” Yuuri mimicked Viktor and propped himself up. “How do you feel?”

With both hovering over me I should’ve felt trapped or cornered after my night terror but that wasn’t the case because they would never hurt me. “So, you guys want to date me?”

Viktor smiled. “Aw, Yurio, I want us to date you with intentions to eventually marry you, you know, if you can stand us. Yuuri can be quite the nag.”

That caught Yuuri’s attention. “Nag? I am not a nag.”

“Are so.”

“Name one time.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Viktor pretended to ponder all of three seconds, “how about the time we were in Florence.”

“Seriously?” Yuuri squinted at him. “You were two hours late to a royal dinner.”

“But Yuuurrriiiii,” his whining was perfect, “sex is more important than some dinner with snooty-noses and besides you did not protest.”

“Because I didn’t realize the time!”

“Pish posh. You enjoy.”

Yuuri pursed his lips. “Yes I _enjoy_ but we were late.”

“Prince is never late.” Viktor smirked. “Besides I say I had most important matter to attend.”

“Viktor,” Yuuri sounded exasperated, “your dick is not an important matter.”

“Is so!” Viktor’s indignant whining had me smiling.

Yuuri just shook his head but a smirk gave him away. “Name another.”

“Bah!” Viktor looked at me with a raised brow. “This one,” he jabbed a thumb at Yuuri, “once droned on for over three hour about some nonsense involving bottle of brandy and fireplace.”

“Because you almost burnt down the house!” Yuuri’s voice rose as he spoke. “You singed off your eyebrows!”

A snort followed by giggles broke my silence. Both looked at me with smiles. “What is funny?” Viktor plopped down and snuggled up to me like I was a plushy body pillow with a sigh more content than any cat I’d ever seen.

“Picturing you with no eyebrows sitting all pouty listening to him.”

Yuuri huffed. “He is the king of pouty.” He followed Viktor’s lead and snuggled up to me making me feel safe and secure.

They were real…

“So,” I cleared my throat unsure of what to say, “I'm your…?” I trailed leaving it in the air for one of them to hopefully finish.

Viktor popped up, the whole bed bounced with him. “Boyfriend?! Yes?” It seemed I didn't have to wait long. “Please be boyfriend?”

Yuuri’s deep breath tickled my neck. “If you say no he'll be a moping puppy until you say yes.” He nuzzled into my neck sending tickles down my body to my balls. The bastard either had no clue what he was doing or very aware because he kept doing it.

“And- and you?” Another tickle mixed pleasure shot down my body to settle just above my ass. The urge to wiggle around was kept in check by Viktor’s weight.

A laugh damn near had me squirming. “I'll be a sad kitten until you do.” An image of him on his knees sucking me off flashed. Oh, jesus…

“Can't have that.”

“Dis is yes?” Viktor looked like he was about to explode.

I nodded not trusting my voice.

“Yurriiiooo!” Solid weight smashed my chest as Viktor hugged us both. “This is most excellent news because we only have the sex with husband or boyfriend.”

“Have there been many boyfriends?” Jealousy reared up. They were mine.

Viktor giggled. “In time together including you only three.”

With how old they were that made me feel a little better. “Why aren't you together?”

“It just wasn't right.” Yuuri kissed my jaw. “You are.” His whisper was so soft it sent another tingle through me.

“I-I’m right?”

“Mmm.” Viktor settled back down to snuggle into my throat. “Yes, you fit just so.”

I swallowed. “How are you so sure?” It had become very obvious how deeply I cared for both of them in only a short time. Somehow both managed to root themselves into my heart and soul. Living without them wasn't possible anymore and that was just fucking crazy. “Is it because I’m Yuuri’s source?” If that was the only reason I wasn’t sure how I’d take it.

“Most vampires only possess the normal attributes.” Yuuri began. “Strength, longevity, ability to heal. But there are a very select few who can do more.” He curled into me a little as if hiding. “The royal family is one and so am I.” _Something_ wasn’t right with him. He was upset? Hurting? Sad? “When I was younger I wasn’t,” Yuuri’s voice hitched, “a very good person. Back then I- I worked for very bad people.” He kept silent for a long time. “I can create a toxic acid mist and I hurt people for them…”

Pain tightened his chest. He was… _Something_ clicked. Yuuri was upset over what he’d done and worried I’d judge him or that my feelings would change. Regret ate at him.

How the fuck did I know that?

I ran my fingers through his hair. “Is that why you’re so sad sometimes?”

“I regret what I did.”

I knew that. Weirdly. “What made you stop?” Smooth skin felt soft under my touch. I guided him to look up and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

He felt a little better about telling me. “I was out one day at a bazaar and I spotted a man at a shop. The moment I saw him I just _knew_ something had changed. He came to me the next day and kicked my ass.” He chuckled. “Viktor captured me that night.”

“And I never let you go.” Viktor rose up to steal a kiss from Yuuri. “Twenty years later I asked you to marry me.”

“My point is,” he broke away with a smile to look at me, “I had the same feeling when I saw you.” Brown eyes took me in. “The fact that I can feed from you is a wonderful bonus.”

He was waiting for me to make a move. To either accept what he did or reject him for it. Sighing, I leaned in to steal a kiss of my own. His lips moved over mine ever so softly. “That’s a really good answer.”

“Can we have sex now?” Viktor chimed in with the most innocent voice.

A small laugh escaped me. “I don’t want to after…” I trailed off letting them figure out what I meant. “But I wouldn’t mind watching you guys again.”

Viktor perked up. “I much okay with this.”

Sighing, I shoved him. “I _am_ okay with this.” I corrected him.

His smile lit up my world. “Kitty again or porn director?”

“That’s just how it sounds isn’t?”

That smile turned wicked. “Yes.” He threw off the covers then rolled out of bed. The moonlight caught his body as he bent over and came up with the naughty box from earlier.

Yuuri chuckled. “I can suck you off again, right?”

Oh fuck me running…

* * *

          


	12. Feed

“What the fuck is this?”

I looked up from the book I was reading to find Yuuri holding up some sort of cloth out like it was a poisonous snake. Viktor stood up from digging in an old box. “Aw! This is lucky shirt.”

“Ew!” Yuuri tossed it the shirt away from him with a little dance of grossness. “You said you threw it away!”

Viktor tsked. “No, no, I say I took care of.”

“Oh, you fucker.”

“You cannot be surprise.” Viktor’s cocky smile was everything.

Yuuri crossed his arms. “Shockingly, I’m not.” Yuuri sounded sarcastic while Viktor looked pleased with himself. The two continued to bicker about a shirt and other nonsense things. I bookmarked my page then closed my book and curled up on the sofa to watch them.

It had been a few days since my very detailed night terror. Another hadn’t come lurking, thank fuck, but the lingering side effects were still around. Today was the first time I’d felt comfortable enough to have any real space between them and myself. I felt like a needy, time consuming burden but neither complained. In fact they’d been perfect. Anything I asked for, wanted or needed that did or gave me.

When Yuuri found me curled up in the shower he stepped in, clothes and all, to help me. Once he got me situated Viktor took over while Yuuri changed and dried off. After that both sat with me until I calmed down.

I really didn’t deserve them.

“You see?” Viktor’s voice drew my full attention.

“Huh?”

Viktor shook his head with a smile. “I told you he nag.”

“Viktor!”

“Wha? Is true.” Viktor gestured to the room with a few open boxes. “Dis is because you nag.”

“I thought it’d be nice to finally finish unpacking.” Yuuri was mad but it wasn’t threatening, in fact I thought it was kind of cute. “It’s only been three years.”

Viktor smirked. “Really? Already?”

Yuuri was about to explode. A small laugh from me drew both of their attention. “You’re really trying to sell this dating thing, aren’t you?”

He nodded while Yuuri’s anger turned into a smile. “I do good job, yes?”

Both of them gazing at me with their smiles sent a comforting warm feeling to blossom within. “I don’t know. Might need more convincing.”

“Oh, really?” Viktor walked over and hopped on the sofa. “How can we convince?”

Shaking my head, a small smile broke free. “You’re old, figure it out.”

Viktor leaned in so close I could smell his shampoo. “I will try until end of time.” He closed the distance between us. Our lips met in a soft kiss.

I bit my lip and looked away to Yuuri. “You’re so damn cheesy.”

He huffed. “You must like.” Another kiss landed on my jaw. “Least little bit.” More kisses. “Yes?”

“Fine you win. I like _least little bit_.”

“This I thought.” He kissed me again but this time his tongue traced my bottom lip. I opened for him and his tongue slipped inside.

“Viiiikkkttoorrr!”

He jumped back in surprise and I scooted away, looking towards the staircase. Yuuri glanced the same way. “Uh, I think dad is here.”

Viktor scowled. “You is not to be here for another two days!” He yelled throughout the house. “Why are you always so early?” He turned to me. “It is only my father.” Warmth encompassed my hand and I was greeted with his smile. “I will return.” With a squeeze he let go then got up and headed for the stairs.

Yuuri quickly replaced him on the couch. He held out a hand and I took it. A gentle tug prompted me to move into his side. “Konstantin will love you.” He said with a kiss to my temple.

“That’s not my concern.” And it actually wasn’t. I was worried about how I’d react to him. Before I’d be insane but after that night terror with Jerry I had no idea what would happen.

Viktor and Konstantin’s laugh echoed up the stairs. Shadows came up soon followed by both of them. I expected Konstantin to be in some sort of formal wear, maybe even a cape thingy or something. Septor too. But instead Konstantin wore average clothes. He could’ve been Viktor’s identical twin if he were younger. Besides their age Konstantin’s hair had darker tones underneath but the top was just as white as Viktor’s. “Papa, this is Yurio!” Both stopped a goodly distance away but Viktor gestured wide with a smile.

Konstantin smiled but he made no move to come any closer to me. “Finally! I’ve heard so much about you! My son won’t shut up.”

“Does he ever?” I curled into Yuuri a little more expecting something bad to happen. He held me tighter.

My response must’ve been the right one because Konstantin laughed. “No, he doesn't.”

“Hey!” Viktor crossed his arms in a pout. “You did not complain this morning.”

Konstantin’s brow raised and his gaze went between Viktor, Yuuri and I.

“Viktor,” I shook my head, “you were telling about the wood carvings on the banister.”

“You listened to all that?” Konstantin whistled then clasped his hands behind his back. “He must like you because you about put me to sleep last time I was here.”

“Hey!” Viktor’s weirdness came out as he started a mini tantrum. “You say how interesting it was.”

Konstantin shrugged as he turned for the stairs. “It’s a father’s job to entertain his child no matter how boring.”

“Papa!”

“Oh hush,” Konstantin started down the stairs. “I must speak with both of you about a small matter of business then it is all fun in games for the rest of my visit.”

Viktor scowled. “Which is how long exactly?”

“Only a few days.”

“I thought it was a week?” Yuuri perked up.

Konstantin descended out of sight. “Which is why I need to speak with you!”

I heard Viktor mutter under his breath. Yuuri just sighed and gave me a squeeze. “Will you be okay?”

Would I? Could I say no? The king asked to speak with them after all. Then again if this works out the way I hope he’d be my dad, too, right? “I don’t know.” I decided truthful would be best seeing as lying could end badly for me. Viktor made to say something but I held up a hand to silence him. “You two go but be quick. As long as everyone else stays away I should be fine. If I feel like I’m panicking I’ll drop this book.” I patted the hardback I’d been reading.

Neither looked like they adored my plan but it was something. Besides, I couldn’t be around one or both all the time forever. I’d certainly prefer it though…

“Do you promise?” It was Viktor who asked but I saw the same question over Yuuri’s face.

Nodding, I disentangled myself from Yuuri and picked up my book. “Go, I should be fine.”

Again, neither looked thrilled but they didn’t argue. Yuuri got up then both started down the stairs, “Be right back.” Was all Yuuri said before they disappeared.

My chest tightened and knots formed in my gut. Fucking-a, I had to pull myself together. I was fine. Everything was fine. Nobody was going to hurt me. They promised and they hadn’t broken one yet.

Why did I think yet? Did I expect them to let me down?

No, I didn’t. Least I didn’t think I did. I wasn’t sure if it was mentally or emotionally but I knew they wouldn’t. On the other hand everyone in my life had left me…

Something tickled my throat. It was itchy, almost raw. A burning sensation started in my gut. It travelled upwards like acid. I cleared my throat but it did no good. I was thirsty for _something_.

Yuuri.

 _Something_ clicked.

Shutting the book, I got up and headed down stairs. Phichit was there arranging a new vase of flowers. He jumped then muttered something but I didn’t hear him. _Something_ pulled me towards Viktor’s office.

My hand was on the knob and the door open. “Yuuri, I need to talk to you, now.” All three turned to look at me.

“Um, Yurio?” Viktor stood, “We are in meeting.”

“No shit? Now Yuuri.”

Yuuri swallowed as if thirsty. “I’ll be right back.” He excused himself with a small bow to Konstantin.

I grabbed his hand and hauled him out the door then up the stairs to our private living room. “Yurio? What is it? Are you okay?”

His concern for me touched my heart considering the discomfort he was in. “You need to feed.”

Brown eyes went wide. “How do you know that?”

Shrugging, I pulled him to the sofa. “When it comes to you I just know.” Maneuvering him onto the sofa was too easy. It wasn’t because he let me, which was completely true, but there was a sluggishness to him. “Feed. Then you can go back to your meeting.” I straddled him then moved my hair out of the way.

He sighed and leaned in. “You are truly amazing.” His soft whisper tickled along my neck.

“I don’t- Oh, shit.” A moan cut me off as his fangs sank into my throat. Long pulls sent spikes of pain chased away by comforting warmth so good I could easily become addicted. His hands smoothed over my back to rub along the top of my bottoms.

It was only a few pulls and Yuuri was pulling away. I wanted those hands on me longer. “No.” A stolen kissed was soft and gentle. My tongue pressed forward and he opened for me, allowing me inside. The taste of blood mixed with something uniquely him curled my toes.

“I have to- Yurio…” My name trailed off in a moan as my hips moved against him. A flash of him and Viktor on this very sofa in this same position the first night I was here flashed.

“Yuuri.” His hard cock pressed against my balls creating the most wonderful friction. “Oof! Hmm.” He swung me onto my back with him between my legs. Gentle nips and kisses tickled my lips and jaw. “Touch me.”

His hand smoothed down my chest to tickle my skin. He dove inside drawing a hiss from me as his hand wrapped around my cock. My own mimicked him. “Yurio…” The way he said my name sent shivers down my body. He was solid yet soft in my hand. Another deep kiss stole my breath away. He pulled back and brown eyes bore into my soul. “I love you.” He dived back in for another kiss. Constricting, wonderful pressure short circuited my brain as his hand moved.

Together we moved, pleasure building from mutual touch. His hips pumped, fucking my hand. “Yuuri.” My voice was breathy. Pleasure built threatening to break me. “Gonna- Uhn!”

Yuuri kissed along my jaw to my ear. “I want you to come for me. Show me how much you need me.”

His body pressed in, hand sped up and my earlobe disappeared between his lips. “Oh, fuck, Yuuri!” Everything tightened. “Shit- hmph.” He kissed me, swallowing my moans. His hand left me, which I didn’t like, then brought it up to lick clean. Oh, Jesus…

His smirk was evil… I kind of liked it. “You taste so good.” He regarded me a second. “You’re just as bad as Viktor.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

He shook his head. “You’re terrible.”

“But you like it.”

“Dear god, I found two of them.” His lips met mine again for another kiss. “I have to get back.”

“You’re leaving me?”

“Now you whine like him.” He stood, taking his wonderful heat with him. “You Russians will be the death of me.”

I shrugged. “Least it’d be a good one.”

The look he gave me clearly said _you asshole_. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay?”

“Fine.”

With a sigh he headed down the stairs and out of sight. Immediately I felt the loneliness and the strange disconnect. I couldn’t feel him anymore and I didn’t like it.

Not one bit.

* * *

          


	13. Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was a little late. A family death and funeral kept me busy.
> 
>  **IMPORTANT:** Sunday the 12th and 19th a chapter WILL NOT go live. The 12th is the weekend before my much needed vacation and the 19th is the weekend of my vacation. After that, Sunday the 26th, it's back to business as usual!

My gaze scanned over the same page for the sixth time. I hadn’t actually read any of it for over half an hour.

After Yuuri left I picked up my book again but all too soon the words strung together and danced from lack of focus. They’d been gone for a little over an hour and my skin was about to crawl off.

“Yurio?” Phichit’s voice carried up the stairs. My gaze snapped to the sound, every muscle tightened ready to run. “Would you like something to eat?”

Deep breaths. I was fine. Everything was fine. “Um, no.” Why did that sound more like a question?

“Are you sure?” Rustling downstairs had me scooting away. “I can make you anything, it’s no problem.”

“I can make you _do_ anything, boy.” Jerry towered above me, a whip twirled in his hand.

No…

No.

This wasn’t going to happen. My grip loosened and the book slid from my grasp to thud against the flooring.

Panic slithered up from my gut to squeeze my lungs. My heart raced as if I were running for my life. This was stupid. I was fine. No one was going to hurt me. Jerry wasn’t here. I was safe… Wasn’t I?

What if they were gone again? I couldn’t handle that. They had to be real…

“Yurio? What’s wrong?” Arms brought me into a wonderful warmth. “Hey, it’s okay. I’ve got you.”

Yuuri’s scent eased my panic but something wasn’t right. “Viktor? Where’s Viktor?” Where did he go? Was he okay? Why wasn’t he here? Did he leave me? Us? What did I do wrong? “Viktor?!” No, no, no, no, no, I needed both.

I messed it up like everything else. He was tired of me. I was so needy and broken how could someone like him stay with me? He was a prince for fucks sake and I was a used nobody. He had more important things to do than come running when a piece of shit like me called for him. I wasn’t good enough for him… Either of them. I needed to leave to save them the trouble of- “Aw!” Fire raced down my spine followed by a crashing wave of dizzying warmth.

Fangs slid from neck and a swipe of tongue turned into a kiss. “Whatever you thought is wrong.” Viktor’s voice tickled along my ear. “We’re here, Yuri.” He nuzzled into my neck. Muscles loosened under his touch. “Always.” A gentle kiss to my throat relaxed me further.

Closing my eyes, I sank into them. Both leaned into me, pressing their bodies into mine. My panic completely subsided with them surrounding me. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Yuuri rubbed my thigh. “Are you okay?”

I nodded.

Viktor smelled my hair. “What happened?”

Shrugging, I opened my eyes to play with Yuuri’s caressing hand. “Phichit asked if I wanted something to eat. The way he said it triggered me so I dropped the book...”

“I heard it and bolted up here.” Yuuri said.

Viktor hummed. “It took me a moment to excuse us. I won't be doing that again.”

“Why?”

“Because in those few seconds you suffered. This will not happen again.” He sounded so apologetic as if he believed this was his fault.

“You’ll have to make it up to me.” I teased hoping he’d play along with me.

“How do I do this?” His arm tightened for a moment in a small hug.

I shrugged again. “You’re old, figure it out.”

“Bah! This is new favorite saying.”

“Hey, I’m not the cradle robber, buddy.”

His laugh resonated deep. “You are most amusing.”

“Thanks.”

Viktor snuggled close like a child settling in for a story with his head on my shoulder while Yuuri’s fingertips tickled my skin. “I’m proud of you.”

He was what? “Why?”

“For recognizing you needed us. For dropping the book. It’s a good start.”

I supposed it was but at the same time I was becoming frustrated with myself. “You never asked me.”

“Huh?”

His confusion amused me though I completely understood. “If I wanted to talk to someone.”

“Oh! Um, do you?”

I shook my head yes. “You two.”

Viktor sat up and both looked at me. “Yurio, you don’t-” Yuuri started.

“Viiikkkttoorrr! May I come up?” Konstantin’s voice echoed throughout the house.

“It’s okay.” I told them. “With you guys here I think I’ll be fine. We can talk about this later.”

Both seemed to take my word for it because neither argued with me. “Yeah!” Yuuri called down. “It’s okay, dad.”

Konstantin’s footsteps coming up the steps seemed all too loud but I knew I was being crazy. Before long the man stood before us at the top of the stairs with his hands clasped behind his back. Viktor had his smile. “My boys must love you.” He bent to retrieve one of Lyubov’s crinkle ball toys. “They’ve never run out on me like that before.” I spotted Lyubov’ peaking around the corner from the second stair case. She was stalking the sound. “It’s very rude.” He kneeled and tossed the ball. Lyubov’ shot out to pounce the ball and kick with her back feet. “Then again I am told you suffered a great deal in your short life.” His gaze found mine. “I was also made aware you are the grandson of my dear friend Nikolai.” Konstantin looked very sad. “If I had known you would’ve never suffered.”

I curled tighter into my self. “Viktor said the same thing.”

“My son spoke the truth.” He stood to his full height. “No matter what comes of you three you, Yuri Plisetsky, will always be safe and in my care. You have my word as King.”

I blinked. A lot. “Um, thanks?”

He laughed, it was Viktor’s laugh. “May I sit?” He indicated an armchair only a few feet away. Swallowing, I nodded. Konstantin smiled and took a seat, crossing his legs. Why was the king asking me if he could sit down? “There are only three who would dare interrupt my meeting. These two for starters,” a finger waved between Viktor and Yuuri, “and my ever faithful bodyguard Yakov. Not even advisors who’ve been with me for millennia would dare do what you did.” Blue eyes took me in but they weren’t Viktor’s and I didn’t like it.

“I- that is…” licking my lips, I glanced at Yuuri, “he needed to feed.”

“Really?” Konstantin shifted his weight.

Nodding was all I could do.

“Interesting.” He clasped his hands over his knee. “Do you feel other things from him?”

“Sometimes.”

“Like what?”

“Um, how he feels about stuff but it’s not all the time.”

“And you know when he’s hungry?”

“Always.”

He made a humming sound. “And Viktor? Anything from him?”

“I-” glancing at Viktor, I shook my head no. “He’s different.”

Konstantin perked up at that. “How so?”

“He, um,” I gripped Yuuri’s hand, “I’m supposed to make him feel better, he makes Yuuri feel better and Yuuri makes me feel better, well they both do but, um- I...” Why so many questions? What he was asking even I didn’t completely understand let alone explain it. Besides I hadn’t exactly told either of them about this yet and oh Jesus H. Christ this was how they found out.

“It’s okay.” Yuuri whispered in my ear. “Shh.”

What? Why did he…? His caressing thumb drew my attention. I was squeezing his hand so tight my knuckles were white and my fist shaking. “Shit, I’m sorry.”

Yuuri leaned forward obstructing my view of Konstantin. “No, it’s okay.” He said while Viktor moved in for a kiss to my temple.

Nodding, I swallowed down the nerves I didn’t realize I had.

“Viktor?” Konstantin’s voice penetrated our bubble.

His jaw set and his gaze flicked to Yuuri. Viktor looked annoyed. “Yes, Papa?”

“Are there plans in place to change him?”

That gained both of their attention. Both shook their head no.

Konstantin tsked in thought. “It is something worth discussing, I think.”

“But Papa, the laws state-”

“Yes but this is an exception and not just because you’re my son.”

Viktor’s mouth opened as if to respond but it quickly shut again.

Konstantin’s eyes narrowed in amusement. “You’re Vtroye, son.”

What the fuck was that? Whatever it was left both of them staring and speechless. My gaze flicked between them until Konstantin’s movement caught my attention. “I shall leave you three to process this new information. Besides,” he started for the stairs, “Yakov and I have fishing plans. Pleasure to meet you, Yuri!” He called as he descended the stairs.

The three of us sat for a very long time with me in complete confusion. “Um, guys?”

I seemed to have snapped them out of it because they both looked at me. “We have to talk.” Yuuri said while Viktor looked like he’d been slapped across the face.

“Is this good or bad?”

They exchanged a knowing glance but neither said anything right away.

Judging from them this Vtroye-thing was either fucking spectacular or a death sentence. I really hoped it was the first.

* * *

          


	14. Vtroye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am so sorry I disappeared on you guys. As you know I went on vacation (fun) but when I got back I was hospitalized with pneumonia for two weeks (not fun).
> 
> I was discharged yesterday, so all is good there, but I'm getting things back on track. For right now RH Null will post every other week until I can get back on top of this story again.
> 
> My other story, Code Name: White Knight, has several chapters already hammered out and that's why White Knight will continue to post as usual (for now).
> 
> I wanted to say thank you to everyone who reached out to me through my blog to check on me! It really meant the world when I finally saw them.
> 
> And a huge thank you to **simplyplausible** for your help with "vtroye."

“This is…” Yuuri trailed off. He licked his lips then glanced at Viktor who was glancing between us. “Rare, Yurio.” He shifted around to face me completely. “ _You_ are rare.”

Huh?

My confusion must’ve shown because he continued immediately. “If dad is right, which he usually is, then you are only the sixth Vtroye to exist.” They shared another glance.

“But… I’m human?” Why did that sound more like a question than a statement? I was human, wasn’t I?

Yuuri nodded, his black hair fell over his brown eyes with every sway. “Yes and the fact that you can sense me while human is extraordinary.” His voice held awe? Surprise? I wanted to feel _something_ from him but I couldn’t quite figure out how. It was just there under the surface just out of reach.

“Only one other has done this.” Viktor finally spoke up. “She was most powerful Vtroye.”

Yuuri hummed. “She was.”

“What happened to her?” I thought it was an important question since they were referring to her in the past tense.

Both turned sullen, downcast then shared a knowing glance. “She,” Yuuri licked his lips, “went insane and killed herself.”

“To be Vtroye you must have two anchors,” Viktor sighed, “hers were tragically killed. Without them she lost her mind.”

“So…? You two are my anchors? Anchors for what?” To say I was confused was an understatement.

“Each Vtroye is different but all have a few common traits.” Viktor smoothed his hand over my thigh. “They need two people, anchors, to keep them sane. Their powers are,” he paused and pursed his lips, “completely unique to each,” he continued in Russian, “but they can become lost in their own world because of it. Two are needed to bring them back, to keep them here. All are physically stronger than the average vampire and they have the above average appetite in all areas.” His blue gaze burned slowly with a tilt of his head.

I knew exactly what he meant but I wasn’t exactly in the mood.

Viktor cleared his throat. “For now you are only human. If turned you would be Vtroye. The choice is yours.”

I sat back and stayed there for a minute, processing. Everything. In a strange way I wasn’t all that surprised. But why wasn't I? There wasn’t a second thought when I felt Yuuri even though something like that had never happened before. It just was.

 _Something_ tickled along my spine. Yuuri was worried, upset even. He was afraid I would freak out, possible leave them. There was self doubt that he didn’t see what I, what we, were sooner.

“I hadn't thought about it.” I said honestly. “About me being human.” I squeezed Yuuri’s hand in reassurance. It seemed stupid, naive even to not have thought about it. They were vampires, older than I could fathom or even understand, and I wasn’t even eighteen yet.

“Our laws do not permit human transitions. Most do not make it and they suffer greatly…” Viktor trailed off as if upset. “The older a vampire the more likely the human will make it.”

I shrugged. “So if you or your dad did it I shouldn’t die.”

He blinked at me. “Uh, maybe?”

“I’ll be okay.” It slipped out before I could catch it but I knew it to be true. “When you do will I stay the same age?”

“Not entirely.” Yuuri leaned in a little. “You’d age but very slowly until you looked about twenty-eight. From that point you age even slower. Dad only looks about 52.”

“He is old as dirt.” Viktor huffed under his breath.

Yuuri tsked. “You’re not exactly a spring chicken, sweet heart.”

The look Viktor shot him could’ve melted ice but Yuuri ignored him in favor of me, not that I minded.

With a sigh, I nodded. “Can we wait until my birthday? Being at least eighteen for this seems appropriate for some reason.”

“When is?” Viktor shifted his weight and tilted his head with a smile.

Frowning, I realized I had no idea what day it was. “What’s today?”

“Saturday.” Viktor sounded proud of himself. “February 25th!”

“Huh.” I shrugged. “It’s in a few days.”

“What?!” Both said at the same time. Their wide gazes and open mouths had me smiling.

“March 1st.” Was all I said.

Yuuri recovered first. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Don’t know…” Swallowing, I looked away. “Haven’t celebrated since my grandpa got sick. It didn’t occur to me to say something.”

Yuuri leaned in so close I felt his breath on my cheek. “There’s more to being with us. You’d be royalty, Yurio.”

“This comes with responsibility.” Viktor’s lips tickled along my neck.

A shiver ran down my spine. “Bite me. Oh, fuck. Hmm.”

Viktor growled while Yuuri’s tongue pressed against my lips. I opened for him while searing heat followed by soothing warmth raced along my back to every nerve, bringing me to life. “What would you like for your birthday?” Yuuri asked against my lips. “Anything you want, it’s yours.” A sting bloomed into fire where Viktor’s fangs slid free. His kiss sealed the wound chasing away the bite.

“To skate again…” It slipped before I could bite it back. Skating again was the one thing I truly wanted besides them and my Lyubov’. Admitting it terrified me and I didn’t understand why.

“You skate?” Viktor looked puzzled.

Shrugging, I played the hem of my shirt. “I used to. Ice skating was my life for years.”

“I think we can arrange that.” Yuuri’s smile eased my fears.

Maybe I was afraid because they could say no? It wasn’t as if I expected them to deny me… I don’t fucking know. “That’s all I want.”

“Then this you will have.” Viktor jumped up and clapped his hands like a kid. “What kind of cake?”

I raised a brow. “Whatever kind you like will be fine.”

“Nosense! This is your birthday.” His eyes were so big and his smile so happy I just couldn’t with him.

“Really,” I chuckled, “I haven’t met a cake I don’t like. Get whatever you like and I promise I’ll love it.”

My answer must’ve been the right one because his whole body wiggled. “Dis is most exciting!” He twirled. “Phichit!” He called with a clap of his hands. “Be right back!” He headed for the stairs. “Is party in few days!” His voice carried throughout the house as he disappeared.

“He loves throwing parties.” Yuuri settled into the sofa with me.

“Wonderful.”

Yuuri’s soft laugh made me smile. “Once,” he cuddled into me, “I got so piss drunk I didn’t remember any of it. Might’ve had a dance off and pole danced.”

“You what?”

He laughed again. “Royal parties are very interesting.”

“Certainly sounds like it.” Not that I’d go to one… Fuck, I can’t even be around anyone except them.

“One day you’ll be okay, Yurio.” His breath tickled my ear.

“Doesn’t seem like it. Without you guys I’m… broken or something. It’s like I can’t cope without you.”

Yuuri stayed silent for what seemed like an hour but it was probably only thirty seconds. “Whenever you want to talk to us we’re here to listen.” He was referring to what I said earlier.

I nodded. “I know… I need to tell someone what happened to me. To just hear me and not try to fix it.”

“I can’t promise I won’t get angry.”

Muscles constricted my ribcage. “At me?”

“No!” Yuuri took my hand. “Never at you especially not about this. Just…” he trailed off as if searching for the right words to say, “over what happened, that I wasn’t there to prevent it.”

I wanted to feel _something_ from him. Could I on my own? Looking inside myself wasn’t something I normally did but this was different. I felt him just there; if only I could... With a frown, I dug deeper into myself. Everything around me disappeared into white noise.

It was there. So close. A mental shove pushed the barrier away. Yuuri flooded my mind. He was upset he couldn’t protect me. That while he wined and dined, had fun with Viktor or becoming angry over something small I was being tortured by a sadist. Guilt weighed him down. “It’s not your fault.”

“You felt me, didn’t you?”

I nodded.

He scanned my face with what looked like awe. “Is it just me intruding or can you access me on your own?”

“Up till now,” I sighed, “you intruding but I figured out how to feel you myself.”

“Just now?” He pointed down indicating the time.

“Yeah, just now.”

“You are amazing.”

Heat flushed my cheeks. “No, I’m not.”

Yuuri wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in. I sighed and every muscle relaxed into him. He laid down, taking me with him. I settled into him, his heartbeat thudded in his chest lulling me into a sense of peace. I knew it wasn’t false or a lie to help keep myself sane. Even if I had a panic attack or meltdown when I came out they would be there to help me.

With them everything would be okay, eventually.

* * *

          


End file.
